


Helpless

by Bi_And_Ready_To_Di



Series: Boyf riends & Richjake Shit [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, Angst, Boyf, Broken Hearts, CIA Rich, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Jeremy, Dancing, Dependent, Drunk Michael, Drunk Texting, Embarrassed Jeremy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fab, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Glitter, Hamilton Songs, Healing, Hot Michael, Hotels, How Do I Tag, I can officially add that tag woot, I can't write sex to save my life AHH, I'm Going to Hell, Its just a movie tho, Jake is adorkable, Jeremy & Brooke platonic, Jeremy cries at a dead doggo, Jeremy is a stressed lil muffin, Kissing, Lots of Crying, Lovey-dovey shit because it's Valentine's day cut me some slack, M/M, Making Out, Michael & Chloe platonic, Michael comforts him, Nipple Play, No SQUIP, Pinkberry, Rich is a shady lil biatch, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Singing, The place and the ship, Weak Jake, Woop spoilers :p, boyfreinds, drunk texts, fear of storms, i'm lonely, its sweet, mention of drugs, normal life AU, paint, richjake, riends, rommates, smut soon, young marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di/pseuds/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di
Summary: “You fell pretty hard there.” She joked. “In more ways than one…”“I think I hit my head on the way down, because I'm pretty sure he was literally glowing.”





	1. Do I Look Fabulous?

 

Jeremy stepped lightly over the threshold and flinched at the overwhelming smell of paint. He stepped out a second to suck in a fresh breath and held it. He stepped in the room, watching his feet as to not step in any paint. Slowly, he let out the breath as he called for his roommate. 

“Brooke?” He coughed as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a rag and pressing it to his nose. 

“In my room!” She sang happily. 

Before Jeremy headed to her room, he opened every window, struggling a bit to pry them open. The chilly late fall wind blew through. This probably wasn't the most comfortable idea, but he'd do anything to get that smell away. Grabbing his cardigan off the dining chair where it hung, Jeremy shrugged into it and stepped into Brooke's room. 

“Hey Jer-Ber!” She turned to him with a sweet smile, paint and glitter decorating her face and clothes, even her hair. She held a paintbrush in her hand, which was previously working on little flowers and hearts. 

“Hey, Brooke.” He smiled back and sat on her bed, looking around the room. The room, which was previously painted white, was now a delicate lilac. Brooke had been painting pink hearts and different floral patterns overtop. 

They had just recently moved into this apartment, and the landlord was fine with the rooms being painted. Jeremy found it useless, considering they'd have to paint it back once they moved out, but Brooke said she couldn't live with the dull white. She needed “color!” and “beauty!” to surround her. 

So, of course, Jeremy agreed to help. Not with the details, though, Jeremy couldn't keep his hand steady if his life depended on it. So, he stuck to painting the walls while Brooke went over with her little additives. 

After they finished her room, they moved to Jeremy's. He gave his giddy friend free reign. She had an idea to make the colors fade into each other. A periwinkle blue to a peachy pink. It took them longer than Brooke's room, and a few tries. But once done, they were so happy that it looked so amazing. 

Brooke wanted to keep the kitchen white, but to adorn it with elegant gold “swirlies,” as she called them. Jeremy didn't help, but instead left Brooke in silence so she could concentrate. 

Jeremy felt a chill run through his body as a breeze blew through the window. He grabbed some slippers, the cold air making the wood floor especially freezing. 

“Jer?” Brooke yelled. 

“Yes?” He walked slowly up to her on a ladder. 

“Can you grab me that bucket of gold sparkles?” 

Jeremy looked around, spotting the gallon sized bucket by the doorway. 

“Holy shit, Brooke, where the hell did you find that much glitter?” He asked, walking over and picking it up. 

She giggled, “you'd be surprised by the people I know.”

“Okay…” Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

He began to walk back-

“Wait!” She wobbled a bit on the ladder as she turned around.

“Careful!” Jeremy shouted, his eyes growing wide in fear. 

“Grab that brush over there, too.” She pointed. Jeremy sighed. 

The brush was stuffed in between a bunch of paint buckets. He tiptoed over carefully.

“Hey-” A voice began to greet, but was cut off when Jeremy's foot caught on a paint bucket handle. He let out a loud yelp as he fell forward, the bucket of gold glitter flew out of his hands. Speaking of hands, a pair found their way around Jeremy's waist, catching him before he face planted into the lilac bucket of liquid. 

Once the chaos settled, Jeremy got a good picture of what happened. After he tripped, he had thrown the bucket of glitter all over the stranger. And this stranger had caught him on his way to a lovely face plant. Which leaves us where we are now, Jeremy's face in his saviors chest while their arms are wrapped securely around his torso. 

He looked up slowly, not ready to face what he'd done. A man, nice face, a bit of a scruff,  _ covered _ in glitter… Jeremy shook his head, along with it falling some glitter and paint splatters. He came to and realization of his situation and scrambled up quickly. 

“Oh my god, I'm  _ so _ sorry.” Jeremy apologized profusely, offering a hand. 

The man shook his head, letting a huge cloud of glitter fall. He reached up a sparkly hand and grasped Jeremy's. Jeremy heaved and helped him up. 

“I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry.” He began to panic. 

“It's fine, really.” The man laughed, he picked up his thick black glasses which had fallen when he fell. Giving himself a good shake, most of the glitter came off. Jeremy gave the man a once over. 

“Do I look fabulous?” The man laughed. 

“It suits you.” Jeremy laughed along, glad he was lighthearted about it. 

“Here Michael.” Brooke walked over with a lint roller and began to roll down his clothes.

Michael extended a hand to Jeremy. 

“I'd say this is the most fun way to meet someone.” He chuckled. 

“I'm sorry we had to meet this way.” Jeremy said sheepishly, his face growing hot with shame. They shook hands. 

“It's no problem, everyone could use a little glitter.” Michael gave him a wink. 

Jeremy's face flushed heavily, which Brooke noticed and giggled, but she offered help to her friend by changing subjects. 

“Michael and I met when I was searching for apartments, he helped me move my mattress in while you talked to the landlord about painting.” She smiled. 

“I was wondering how you got that in here. I didn't want to doubt your feminine strength, though.” He teased. 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Of course not.” He said sarcastically with a smile. 

Michael watched the exchange fondly, giggling. Jeremy looked at him then raced to his room. He grabbed a shirt and walked up to Michael, holding it in offering. 

“I would accept, but I do live across the hall.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

A bright, hot blush crawled up Jeremy's neck and face. Brooke covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. 

“Oh, right, of course, I- sorry.” He hung his head in embarrassment. 

Michael laughed, “you apologize a lot.”

“Sor- I mean… you know what I mean.”

Brooke stepped between them, facing Michael. 

“Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?” She looked back at Jeremy and he nodded. “Think of it as an apology.” She laughed as she brushed some more glitter off him. 

“That would be nice.” He smiled. “Is it alright if I bring my roommate Chloe?”

“Of course.” Brooke smiled cheerfully. 

“Okay, well I'd better go shower and shake off these clothes.” He chuckled, gesturing his thumb to his room. 

“Come back at 6:30?” She gave jeremy another glance for approval and he nodded again. Michael nodded, shooting Jeremy a charming smirk. The butterflies that erupted in his stomach almost hurt, there were so many.

“See you.” He shot them finger guns and Jeremy snorted from amusement. 

“B-Bye.” Jeremy gave an awkward wave. 

They shut the door once he'd left and Jeremy pressed his back up against it, sliding onto the floor with his head in his hands. He groaned loudly looked up at Brooke helplessly. She smiled sympathetically and ruffled his hair. 

“You fell pretty hard there.” She joked. “In more ways than one…”

“I think I hit my head on the way down, because I'm pretty sure he was literally glowing.” That caused Brooke to laugh. 

“C’mon, bud. Let's finish up the painting, then get this place ready for your hot date night.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Shut up!” Jeremy huffed and stood up. Brooke continued to paint while Jeremy rummaged through his drawers for something decent to wear. It was still freezing in the apartment, so he found a plain black long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and some rainbow socks. Casual, yet put together. Jeremy smiled at his choices in the mirror. He let his wild hair be, the sparkles adding a nice touch. 

He walked out and Brooke cat whistled, causing him to blush and wonder how he became friends with such a weirdly amazing human. Jeremy and Brooke had been friends since the beginning of highschool. They were the social outcasts, stuck together almost by force rather than choice. But they hit it off quickly. And now they're sharing an apartment, Jeremy attending college and Brooke working a waitress job at the local diner, to help provide rent. Jeremy had a part-time job at coffee shop near the college. 

Brooke finished up her painting and they cleaned up, taking some time to admire the work. 

“Good job.” Jeremy praised her. “You have quite the artist's hand.” She nodded confidently and bowed dramatically, making Jeremy give her a standing ovation. He imitated cheering and Brooke burst into laughter. 

“Dork.” She punched his arm lightly and went to her room to chance. 

“Gonna get all nice and pretty for Michael's roomie?” Jeremy teased. 

“How'd you know?” She asked, pulling out dress choices. 

“Because you've been single for 7 years and you take any chance you can get.”

“True.” She held up a light blue, flowy dress next to a dark red, tight dress. 

“Blue, looks good with your hair and eyes.” She smiled and thanked him, going to dress. 

Jeremy lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. 

“Brooke?” He called. 

“Yes~?” She sang. 

“We should paint the ceiling.” He heard a squeal of delight and Jeremy laughed. “I'm thinking we should put planets and stars.”

“You've always been an astronomy dork.” She said as she walked in the room. She had a little makeup on and her blue dress. “What do you think?” She twirled. 

“Perfect, but you might want to wear an apron or something over it while we make dinner.” He pointed out, grabbing an apron from a drawer in the kitchen. 

“Good idea.” She tied it around her waist. 

“What are we making?” Jeremy asked. 

“Well, considering we're poor as dirt, we have…” She rummaged through the cabinets, “half a package of bagels, a red bell pepper, pizza sauce, a can of beans, and some cheddar cheese.”

“Perfect!” Jeremy smiled, “pizza bagels?” He suggested. 

“Oooh, homemade.” Brooke grabbed all the ingredients, setting them out. 

They set to work on the food, Brooke hooked up her phone to a speaker and they danced along while making a “fancy” dinner. Jeremy began to wonder what Michael would think of the meal. Would he think they were gross and poor? What if the food didn't taste good? What if Jeremy chokes and Michael is forced to save him?

_ Okay that last one wouldn't be so bad. _

“Jeremy?” He felt his shoulder shake. He perked his head up and looked over at Brooke, who was smiling. 

“Man, this guy has you good.” She laughed. Jeremy blushed. 

“Whatever.”

About an hour and a half later, the food was done, and they made the table look nice. They didn't have a tablecloth, so they may have taken one of Jeremy's curtains from his bedroom and used that. Brooke used some of her bath candles for the table. 

“Why do you have bath candles?” Jeremy asked. 

“Don't judge me! It's relaxing.” To which Jeremy rolled his eyes dramatically. 

They heard a knock on the door, and Jeremy would tell you that in that moment, his heart dropped to his stomach,  _ literally.  _ Or so it felt. 

He walked up and opened the door with a shaky hand. He was met with that stupidly charming smile that melted away any common sense inside of his brain. 

“Hey.” Michael greeted. 

“H-H-Hi.” Jeremy mentally facepalmed. 

“May we come in?” Michael mused, raising a cocky eyebrow. 

“Yes!” Jeremy straightened up, moving to the side and ushering his hand towards the room. Michael walked in, followed by his roommate. 

“This is Chloe.” He introduced her. She smiled. 

“Please, come sit.” Brooke offered, her eyes fixated on the new girl. 

They all seated themselves, Jeremy fiddled with his shirt sleeves nervously. 

“Homemade pizza bagels? Fancier than anything I could think of.” Michael commented. 

“It was Jeremy's idea.” Brooke elbowed him. Jeremy laughed nervously, looking up and meeting eyes across the table with Michael. He blushed and stared down at his food. Then Brooke and Chloe began to talk amongst themselves. 

“So Jeremy,” Michael caught his attention, “what do you like to do for fun?” His eyelids were half open, and he had that  _ damn amazing  _ smirk on his face. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up. 

“U-Um… I like to watch movies?” He offered. Jeremy didn't usually have time for fun. 

“Oh yeah? We should go see one together sometime.” 

_ Did he just ask me out? Oh my god.  _

Jeremy nodded excitedly. “I'd like that.” He smiled sheepishly. Michael smiled along brightly. Jeremy looked his guest over, noticing how he sparkled with the glitter from earlier. 

“Again, I'm sorry about earlier.” He sighed. 

“Yeah, I'm still picking glitter out of my teeth,” He laughed, “but really, it's no big deal. Makes a good story.” He shrugged. 

Jeremy took a bite out of his bagel, proud of him and Brooke for how they turned out. They weren't perfect, but they weren't disgusting. 

Jeremy jumped when he felt a hand grab his, almost pulling away, until he realized Michael had grabbed his hand. Jeremy felt his palm become sweaty. 

“You've got lots of paint on your hand.” He ran his fingers gently over the splotches. Jeremy watched as Michael pushed up his glasses, looking him in the eyes and smiling. Jeremy wished he didn't blush so easily, but alas, every time they look at each other, he can't help it. So, he took the moment to admire Michael's eye color, a golden chocolate. It was beautiful. 

“Earth to Jeremy.” Michael was waving in his face. Jeremy blinked. 

“Sorry.”

“You really need to stop apologizing.” He chuckled. 

“I- Okay…” He sighed. 

“Y'know, I've got to get to work early tomorrow, we should go rest.” Michael looked at Chloe and she nodded. 

“Oh, okay.” Brooke led them out, Jeremy followed behind. 

Michael turned around before leaving. “The meal was amazing.” He smiled. “We still up for that movie?” He shot Jeremy a wink.   
Jeremy smiled and nodded and waved as they headed home. He didn't speak a work to Brooke, just flopped on his bed and slept


	2. First (Cheek) Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy go on a real date to a movie and Pinkberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post a small chapter next in Michael's POV

Once he woke up, Jeremy headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Brooke was cooking eggs while he made himself a cup of tea. 

“Oh, Jeremy…”

“Hmm?”

“This was on the counter for you.” She handed him a slip of paper. There were numbers on it…  _ a phone number _ .

“I'd guess it's Michael's.” Brooke pointed out. 

“Thanks Captain Obvious.”

“No problem.”

Jeremy opened his phone and entered the number into a new contact. Opening a new message, he sent Michael a quick hello. 

  * **Jeremy** : Hey, it's Jeremy.



He laughed at its simplicity and closed his phone. He remembered Michael said he was working the morning last night, so he didn't expect a response for a while. So, Jeremy went to school, then work. By the time he got back, it was 5:30. 

He checked his phone, seeing a few new messages. They were from a few hours ago.

  * **Michael** : hey :)
  * **Michael** : so if you're free tonight im off soon
  * **Michael** : like 6:00?



Jeremy panicked, feeling he missed his opportunity. He texted back quickly, silently praying for a miracle. 

  * **Jeremy** : Hey! I'm sorry I missed this! I was at work 
  * **Jeremy** : I know it's short notice, but I can still do 6:00 if you're free?



Jeremy's heart was racing, the fear of rejection now overtaking him. It was stupid for him to suggest going out. Jeremy was about to take it back when Michael responded. 

  * **Michael** : hey, yeah. Im up for it. I'll be ready in 10



Jeremy's not sure where it came from, but a huge smile creeped its way onto his face. He squealed a bit in glee, like a middle school girl. 

 

  * ****Jeremy** : Okay. See you then :)**



 

  * **Michael** : you too ;)



Jeremy raced to his room, throwing clothes everywhere. He found a plain white shirt and nice black jeans, and his blue cardigan. Casual, but not too casual. Jeremy laughed at himself. 

He brushed his teeth and his hair, straightening his shirt. Unable to sit still, he paced around the apartment until he heard a knock on the door. He jumped and raced to the door, pausing to catch his breath and calm down. He struggled opening the door, due to the sweat on his hands. Once he opened it, Michael greeted him happily. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Jeremy smiled, and found himself more comfortable the second time around. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

They walked out, hopping into Michael's car. It was a bit awkward for Jeremy to explain how he couldn't drive because his car had been stolen the year before, and he drove Brooke's car now, but she was at work. Michael had stopped him from talking by saying he didn't mind driving. 

On the way to the movie, Michael hooked his phone to the car and pressed play on a song. Jeremy's expression lit up as he heard the opening. 

_ “Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do~.” _

Jeremy began to hum along. 

“You know Hamilton?” Michael asked. 

“Who doesn't?” Jeremy laughed. He began to sing along to the tune, almost laughing at the irony of the song to his situation. 

_ “Boy you got me Helpless~.” _

Jeremy could feel Michael's attention on him as he sang along. He became self conscious of his singing. 

_ “I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.” _

_ True _ . 

Michael began to sway along to song, humming along. Jeremy felt something stir in him, a sort of confidence. He felt the urge to make Michael laugh, to lighten the mood. He'd never felt this way, but he took advantage of it. 

_ “Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom” _

Jeremy decided to play a bit of a game and began to dance a bit along with the lyrics. 

_ “Grab my sister, and whisper, ‘Yo, this one’s mine.’” _

Jeremy grabs his fake sister and whispers to her, making Michael laugh. 

_ Score.  _

_ “Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m _ _  
_ _ Helpless!” _

Jeremy throws his head back dramatically, holding back a laugh at himself. 

_ “Where are you taking me?” _

Michael played along as Hamilton, catching Jeremy's eyes in a side glance. 

_ “I'm about to change your life.” _

Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows and they both laughed at that. 

_ “Then by all means, lead the way.” _

Michael's voice dropped an octave and Jeremy felt his face heat up. He wants to hear that tone of voice more. Before things could go any further, Michael had pulled into the movie theatre parking lot. They hopped out and headed inside. 

“You know, you have a really nice singing voice.” Michael said, giving Jeremy a light nudge bit his elbow. 

“Heh, thanks.” Jeremy hung his head, embarrassed. 

They bought tickets and entered the theatre, finding seats close to the back. 

“I hope you don't expect me to come crying to you just because it's a horror movie.” Jeremy laughed. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Michael teased. 

“Whatever.” Jeremy smiled and they fell silent while the movie began. 

-

About halfway through the movie, Jeremy was deep in tears with Michael rubbing his shoulder and hand soothingly. 

“Jeremy, the dog didn't actually die, it's not real.” Michael whispered, holding back a laugh. 

“I know, but it's so sad.” He hiccuped, wiping away the big tears staining his shirt. 

“Do you want to leave and go get ice cream or something?” Michael offered. 

Jeremy nodded pathetically, Michael wiped away some of the smaller tears slipping down his face. Once they stood up, Jeremy kept a tight grip on Michael's hand, like a child afraid of getting lost. Michael didn't mind, though. 

Michael ushered Jeremy to his side of the car and opened the door for him, chuckling as he thanked him sheepishly and held his hand a bit longer before letting go. Michael jumped in the driver's side and faced his date. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, placing a comforting hand on Jeremy's leg. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Jeremy rubbed at his puffy eyes. “I guess I shouldn't get a dog anytime soon.” He giggled. 

Michael laughed as he buckled himself in, heading towards Pinkberry. Jeremy sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe his nose. 

“This is Brooke's favorite place.” Jeremy smiled. 

“Oh yeah? I've never been here before.”

“Then you're in for a treat.” Jeremy chuckled. “Their cookies and cream is  _ the best _ !” He jumped a bit in excitement, his earlier sadness forgotten. 

“I'm not very hungry, so we can share one.” Michael smiled. 

_ Smooth.  _

“Okay.”

They entered in and Jeremy took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet sugary smell. Michael followed behind Jeremy as he walked up to the counter. Jeremy asked for his favorite, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. But he was stopped when an arm reached over him and handed the cashier a 10. 

“Wha- No, you don't-”

“Shh, I'm making it up to you for the movie.” Michael whispered. Jeremy had paid for both their tickets at the theatre. 

Jeremy paused, resisting the urge to argue. He let out a sigh and smiled, “thank you.”

“Anytime.” Michael winked, which always seems to get his date flustered. 

They seated themselves across from each other and began to eat. 

“Oh my- this is so good.” Michael's eyes lit up. 

It was a good look on him. 

“I know!” Jeremy giggled as he took another bite. 

“I know this is kind of sudden…” Michael began. 

“Hmm?”

“It's just, I've been having such a good time on this date, would you like t-”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other, both surprised by Jeremy's answer. 

“I- sorry…”

Michael began to laugh, he covered his mouth and snorted. 

“It's okay,” He fiddled with his spoon, “that was super cute.”

Jeremy was surprised he didn't pass out, or scream, or both. But he did decided that tomatoes are his least favorite fruit. Only because he looks so much like them right now. Luckily, Michael only found it all the cuter when Jeremy was embarrassed. To save Jeremy any further embarrassment, he dropped the subject.

“Where would you like to go?” He asked, resting his chin in his hand. 

Jeremy hummed in thought. He tapped his fingers on the table and took a thoughtful bite of froyo. Then his eyes lit up bright with an idea. 

“The county fair is in town tomorrow.”

“Great idea.”

“I work late tomorrow, so we could go after dark? Like 8?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jeremy went in for another bite, but Michael grabbed his wrist and stole the froyo off the spoon.

“Hey!” Jeremy giggled and stuck out his tongue like a child. 

Michael mirrored the action and they both broke out into a laughing fit. They finished off the desert and headed out to the car. Once they arrived at the apartment complex, they hopped out and headed to the 3rd floor, where they both lived. 

“May I walk you home?” Michael teased.  

“I don't know, it's kind of far.” Jeremy smiled, playing along. 

“I can handle it.” He puffed out his chest and mimicked a Superman stance. 

“Whatever you say, Hercules.” 

They entered the elevator and Jeremy suddenly felt very cold. He was wearing his cardigan, but the elevator seemed especially cold. 

“Are you cold?” Michael asked, noticing his shivering. 

“Just a little.” Jeremy lied, “But I'll be fi-”

Jeremy was stopped when Michael took his hands into his and began to rub them, then he intertwined their fingers. 

“I think my hands are warm.”

“They are.” Jeremy smiled as he relished the comfortable warmth of holding Michael's hands. 

The elevator door opened and Michael released one of Jeremy's hands but kept a firm hold on the other. They reached Jeremy's door and they stopped and faced each other. 

“Thank you.” Jeremy smiled. 

“For what?”

“For today, for the froyo, for…” He laughed, “for helping me when I was crying like a baby.”

“Anytime.” Michael laughed along. Jeremy reached for the door handle and paused. 

_ Should I? _ He asked himself. 

“Bye.” Michael began to walk to his door. 

_ Fuck it. _

“Michael! Wait!” Jeremy ran after him, grabbing his wrist before he could grab the doorknob. He pulled Michael down and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, lingering for a bit to let go of Michael's wrist and intertwine their fingers. Once he pulled off, he noticed a light blush tinting Michael's cheeks. 

Jeremy smiled sheepishly, “See you tomorrow.” He walked backwards towards his door and ended up tripping. Michael was about to come over and help when Jeremy held up his hand. 

“I'm good.” He laughed. Michael chuckled. Jeremy stood up, brushing his knees off. 

“Goodnight, Jeremy.” Michael winked and smirked. 

“Night, Michael.” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Jeremy walked back to his door and gave Michael a final wave before going inside. 

Jeremy grabbed a pillow so he could scream into it. He danced around the room a bit and fell onto the floor. 

“Brooke!”

“Yeah?”

  
“Does a kiss on the cheek still count as my first kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆☆Michael's POV next ☆☆


	3. (Mini Chapter) Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael POV
> 
> Events after the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this

Michael pressed his back up against the door, a hand placed on his cheek. He could still feel where Jeremy's lips were. The happiness bubbling inside him must have been obvious, because when Chloe rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. She smiled.

“I've never seen you so happy.”

Michael didn't respond, he wasn't sure any actual words would come out. He had kissed people before, been in plenty of relationships. None of this was new, except this feeling. The butterflies, the blushes, the smiles. All his previous relationships were toxic. But Jeremy seemed sweet, genuine and _adorable_.

The satisfaction of making him blush and stutter was unbearable. And his lips are so soft. Michael touched his cheek again. He wants to feel that a million times over.

He adjusted his glasses and sat beside Chloe at the table.

“Have you and Brooke been talking?” He asked.

“Yeah, we've been texting and she came over here today while you guys were out.”

Michael nodded and smiled. He got a cup of water to calm himself down.

He had a date with Jeremy again tomorrow. Soon enough he could call him his boyfriend. Soon enough they'll have their first kiss. The thought made Michael's stomach flip.

He headed to his room and lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He took and deep breath and let it out in a big sigh. Taking off his glasses, he began to think.

Maybe one day he would lead Jeremy to his bedroom and lay him down on his bed. Jeremy would have that huge blush on his face with a big dorky smile. Michael would lean down and my their lips would meet, and they'd hold onto each other like they needed it to survive. Michael would leave a trail of kisses to his neck, and find that special spot that would make Jeremy whine, and it'll be the best noise he's ever heard. He'd do it again, just to hear that sound again.

 _Oh god._   _I'm in deep._

Michael rolled over and groaned loudly. A ding made his heart jump. He blindly grabbed his phone, knocking a few things over in the process.

  * **Jeremy** : Just wanted to make sure you made it home safely. ;)



_ Holy shit this kid is gonna kill me.  _

  * **Michael** : i did :)
  * **Michael** : did you?
  * **Jeremy** : I may have fallen for you on the way ♡



Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh my god. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stumped on how the first kiss should go, any suggestions?


	4. Thunder and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is scared of thunderstorms 
> 
> And Michael is a great cook
> 
> And kisser 
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this chapter

Jeremy stayed up for hours texting Michael, making plans for their date. Jeremy expressed his deep love for ferris wheels. Michael expressed his deep fear of heights, and made Jeremy promise to hold his hand, which he did.

Jeremy also expressed that he loves cotton candy, to which Michael agreed.

Jeremy retired to his bed at around 3:30, explaining that he'd be a zombie for their date if he didn't get sleep.

He woke up around 11:30 or 12, stretching his arms upward with a big yawn. He walked into the kitchen, where Brooke sat snacking on a PopTart.

“Hey, you slept late.” She raised a curious eyebrow.

“Yeah, I was talking to Micha-” He cut himself off with another yawn.

“Oooh, late night talks with the boyfriend? Frisky.” She giggled.

“He's not my boyfriend.” Jeremy stated matter-of-factly, pouring himself coffee.

“You sure? Chloe seems to think otherwise.”

“What do you mean?”

“I talked with Chloe sometime around when you got home and she said Michael was totally head over heels for you.” She smiled knowingly.

Jeremy blushed, sipping from his cup to hide it.

“Oh come _on_ , Jeremy! Are you seriously that blind? The winks, the way he looks at you, you drive him crazy.” She threw her hands up for emphasis.

“No way.” Jeremy, set his cup down and fiddled with his shirt sleeves.

“Yes way!” She stood up and grasped his shoulders. “Jeremy you make his head spin.” She ruffled her hands through his hair.

“Yeah, right.” He pushed her hands away and his eyebrows knitted in thought.

“Why else would he have asked you on a second date?”

“Technically first.” He corrected.

“Whatever. Why else would you make him go _crazy_ after only giving him a little kiss on the cheek.”

Jeremy's cheeks lit up, “how did you know that?”

“I have my sources.” She crossed her arms indignantly and smirked.

Jeremy paused, “maybe you're right…”

“Of course I'm right.” She pat his head in a teasing manner.

Jeremy groaned and searched through the cabinets for breakfast. Brooke had eaten the last of the Pop Tarts and they were out of eggs. He sighed and no grabbed his cardigan, which seemed to be the only for of warmth he owned.

“Brooke! I'm headed to the store!” He slipped his arms in the cardigan and grabbed Brooke's keys.

“Okay!” She popped her head out of the bedroom.

“Question?” She tipped her head to the side.

“Hmm?” Jeremy hummed curiously, slipping on his shoes.

“Can you buy me some lube?” Jeremy dropped the keys.

“W-What?”

“Lube. L-U-B-”

“I heard what you said!” He exclaimed, covering his ears. “But… why?” He asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Well Jeremy, when two girls like each other very much…”

“I get it! _I get it!_ ” He picked up the keys and was already halfway out the door.

“Thank you~!” She sang.

Jeremy walked into the store, deciding that he would get everything else he needed before heading to… _that_ section.

He grabbed eggs, milk, bread, butter and a few boxes of cereal. He also grabbed a pair of winter gloves, since the weather seemed to be getting colder.

Then he headed to the dreaded aisle. As he rummaged through the choices, he heard someone behind him scoff.

“You and Michael get that close already?” He recognized the voice as Chloe, Michael's roommate. He turned around quickly, seeing her rummaging casually through the tampons.

“No!” He shouted indignantly, covering his mouth and quieting his voice.

“I don't mind,” She turned around with a box in her hands, “just don't go in my room.” She laughed at herself.

“This isn't for me.” Jeremy felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at her remark.

“Oh?” She tilted her head curiously.

“It's for…” He paused. He didn't want to tell her, then have Brooke get mad at him. “It- It's for…”

Chloe leaned forward, waiting impatiently for at response.

“It, um…”

“Y’know what? I don't care.” She grabbed grabbed a pack of condoms and tossed them to him. Jeremy stumbled but grasped them tightly in his hands, holding his breath.  “Just stay safe, kid.” She sauntered away, heels clicking.

Jeremy let out the breath in a loud sigh. He stared down at his arms and the blush returned when he saw the condoms. He threw them back on the shelf and blindly grabbed a tube of lube.

He rushed to the cash registers, throwing everything on and avoiding eye contact with the cashier. Of course, the cashier didn't say a word, but Jeremy's palms were sweating an unhealthy amount. Once she finished bagging his stuff and he paid, Jeremy made a beeline for his car.

Once he hopped in, he leaned his head back on the seat and threw it forward onto the steering wheel.

“Why is my life so fucking weird?” He asked himself. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, praying it didn't bruise.

Jeremy drove back to the apartment, and upon entering, Brooke snatched the bag up and told him to get ready for work while she put the stuff away.  

While he was changing, he heard heavy bouts of laughter. After he finished changing, he headed out into the kitchen and saw Brooke on the ground, clutching her stomach as she wiped away tears of amusement.

“What's so funny?”

“Cherry lube, Jeremy? Cherry?” She giggled a bit more as she handed the bottle to him. Jeremy scanned the bottle.

“Oh my god, I can't believe I bought this.” His face turned the color of the bottle. “I'm sorry, Brooke.”

“No, no it's fine.” She smiled and stood up.

Jeremy groaned and gave her the bottle.

“I'm off to work.” He sighed.

Brooke gave him a salute and he left.

 

○●○

 

Jeremy arrived back at the apartment, throwing his keys on the table and yawning. Before he could head to his room, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly.

“What the f-” He was cut off by another hand around his mouth. Jeremy began to wriggle before a familiar voice shushed him.

“Calm down.” Michael said into his ear softly, causing tingles to spread through his body.

Michael lead him out of the door and into his apartment.

“Why am I here exactly?” Jeremy asked after Michael let go.

“Well… after you left for work, Chloe headed over to your apartment to see Brooke.” Jeremy nodded along. “And I remembered, I gave her my keys so she could go to the store this morning while her car is in the shop.”

“Yeah, I saw here there.”

“Oh, cool.” Michael smiled. “Anyway, I went to your apartment to get my keys and… I'm sure you can picture the rest.”

It took Jeremy a minute to understand what Michael meant, but when he did, his eyes widened and his ears turned red.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Michael reached out his hand and ran his fingertips along Jeremy's red ear, causing him to shudder.

“So, lucky us, we have to walk to the fair. It's not too far, luckily.” He continued to fiddle with Jeremy's ear, unable to make him think.

“O-Okay.” The hand was removed and Jeremy relaxed a bit.  

Jeremy looked down at his clothes and sighed. “I guess I can't change.”

“Yeah, but you could borrow one of my jackets.”

“Oh, no, I shouldn't.” Jeremy waved his hands.

“Jeremy, it's like 30°, I am not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” He said sternly, reaching into a closet and pulling out a red hoodie.

“Fine, fine.” Jeremy chuckled, grabbing the hoodie and slipping it on.

“Sorry, it's a bit big.”

Jeremy smiled, “It's fine.” Frankly, he didn't mind the size. All he could think about was how it smelled.

_God Michael smells good._

“Do you want to go now? We could stay and have dinner before we leave.” As if it understood, Jeremy's stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl, causing Jeremy to hold his stomach and laugh nervously.

“I'll take that as a ‘yes’.” Michael laughed.

Michael rummaged through his fridge and cabinets for something to eat.

“We have small frozen pizzas?” He offered, his face apologetic.

“That sounds perfect.” Jeremy smiled brightly as he seated himself at the table. Michael smiled, his eyes saying “thank you”. Jeremy just nodded knowingly.

As they cooked, Michael leaned against the counter and stared thoughtfully at Jeremy.

“Y’know, I've been thinking.”

“Hmm?” Jeremy looked at him, eyes curious.

“We don't know much about each other.”

“That's true.” Jeremy rested his chin in his hand and looked at Michael happily. “What would you like to know?” He inquired.

“What's your favorite color?”

“Blue.” Jeremy stated.

“Guess mine.” Michael smirked.

“Red?”

“How'd you know?” Michael cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

“This is a very red hoodie for someone who doesn't like red.”

“Touché.”

Jeremy smiled. “Any more questions?”

So they traded likes and dislikes back and forth, some surprising. Like how Michael prefers sweets over chocolate. Or how Jeremy hates swimming. Once the pizza finished, they sat together and began eating. A loud buzzing scared the both of them out of a comfortable silence. Michael pulled out his phone and his eyes became solemn.

“What's wrong?” Jeremy leaned in to look over at Michael's phone. His facial expression also dropped. The phone read:

 

**_County Fair Cancelled Due To Heavy Rain._ **

 

“Oh.” Jeremy sat back down.

“I'm sorry, Jeremy. I know how much planning you put into tonight.”

“That's alright.” He lied, fiddling sadly with his cup of water.

“Hey,” Michael tipped his chin up, “I have an idea to cheer you up.”

“No, really it's okay, you don't have to.”

“Yes, I do.” He stated sternly, moving his hand from Jeremy's chin to his cheek, cupping it gently. “You were so excited for today and I'm not letting that go away.”

Jeremy smiled and  placed his hand over Michael's, leaning into the touch.

“What are you thinking?” Jeremy asked.

“A slumber party.” Michael's eyes lit up with childish happiness.

“What are we? 10?” Jeremy giggled.

“C’mon! It'll be fun! We can build a fort, and watch scary movies.” He paused. “Without dogs.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy laughed. “And that sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Yes!” They both laughed.

“What should we do fi-” He was cut off by the lights shutting off, followed by the distant sound of thunder.

“Oh.” They both looked up.

“I guess the storm got to the power.” Michael got up to flick the light switches a bit, unsuccessful. He sat down again beside Jeremy, who seemed to be sitting stiff.

“Jeremy?” Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy shook his head rapidly.

“What's the matter?” His other hand came up again to his face, cupping it gently.

“I _hate_ thunderstorms.” Jeremy shivered.

Michael held his hands and pulled him up and over to the couch. He sat Jeremy down and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped them both up in a blanket and Jeremy grasped tightly onto his arm, burying his face in Michael's chest as the thunder roared closer.

Michael ran his hand soothingly through his dates hair, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He began to hum along to a nonexistent song. He felt Jeremy relax. Michael shifted so he was laying down with Jeremy curled up against him. Jeremy has his head rested on Michael's chest, listening to his heartbeat instead of the thunder.

Although every time thunder rolled around, Jeremy would tense a bit and his hands would tighten on the cloth of Michael's shirt. To which Michael would shush and hum to distract him.

Jeremy felt something warm on his forehead, which he recognized as lips. He felt his heart jump as he looked up at Michael, who smiled. Jeremy smiled back and scooted up to nuzzle into his neck.

“I'm sorry this date didn't turn out how you would've hoped.” Michael whispered, moving his hand to rub along Jeremy's back.

“I think this is better than anything I could've planned.” Jeremy's warm breath billows onto Michael as he curse into him. This gives Jeremy another chance to breathe in Michael's scent, something that immediately calms him more.

Michael smiled and began to run his hands through Jeremy's hair again.

Jeremy hummed happily and closed his eyes, fighting sleep just to keep this feeling as long as possible. But he fell asleep soon enough, breathing in and feeling Michael against him.

“Goodnight, Jeremy.” Was all he heard before he faded to sleep.

 

○●○

 

Jeremy opened his eyes to a glowing sun-lit room. He sat up and stretched his arms upward. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

_Why am I sleeping on the couch?_

He stood up and suddenly the smell of bacon and syrup flooded his nose. Turning his head, he saw someone making breakfast by the stove.

_That's not Brooke._

Michael turned to him with a smile as bright as the room.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

_Oh, right._

The memories of last night flooded back in and Jeremy felt himself smile. Jeremy sat at the table and returned the greeting.

“Good morning.” Jeremy yawned and took a sip of the coffee Michael gave him.

“Did you sleep well?” Michael began to plate the food.

“Better than I have in months.” Jeremy smiled.

Michael set down the two plates of food.

“Thank you.” Jeremy took a deep breath of the sweet smell.

Michael watched as his eyes lit up once he took a bite.

“This is incredible!” Jeremy took a few more bites.

“Why thank you.” Michael chuckled and also began to eat. As they ate, they carried on a casual conversation about work and family, hoping to learn the most they could about each other. Once they finished, Jeremy grabbed their plates and began to wash them.

“You don't have to do that.”

“Sure I do, you made it, I'll clean it.” Jeremy began to wash, but almost dropped his plate when he felt arms snake around his waist. Michael's chin rested on his shoulder and he could feel warm breath on his neck. Jeremy felt his face heat up and he focused his eyes intently on the dishes he was washing.

“Thank you.” Jeremy didn't notice before, but Michael's voice was deep and raspy from sleep, which didn't help the way Jeremy felt.

“N-No problem.” He stammered and was acutely aware of Michael's body pressed up against him.

“Jeremy…” Michael placed his hand gently under Jeremy's chin, tilting his face so they were looking at each other. He leaned in so they were nose to nose. Michael was thankful he forgot to put his glasses back on. Jeremy's mouth was ajar a bit from surprise.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, a smirk on his face.

Jeremy bit his lip, dropping the dishes and facing his whole body towards Michael. He watched as Michael looked down at his lips hungrily and placed his hands on Jeremy's hips. Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded, taking the liberty to lean forward and bit. When Michael pressed their lips together, the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. They both sat still for a bit, until they began to move together. Jeremy was unsure where to put his hands, how to move his lips or whether to close his eyes or not. Then he felt Michael's hand rest reassuringly on the small of his back. Jeremy felt enraptured as he close his eyes and leaned into the kiss, letting his instincts take over. His arms slid up Michael's chest and wrapped loosely around his neck.

They pulled back slowly and their eyes met. Michael smiled brightly and Jeremy mirrored.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Jeremy giggled. He rested his head on Michael's chest and laughed. Michael ran his fingers through his hair softly. Jeremy looked up and blushed brightly at the look in Michael's eyes. They were soft and glimmering.

“Can I kiss you again?” Michael whispered, which made Jeremy laugh and lean forward, kissing him again. He pulled back and blushed.

“This is gonna sound childish,” Jeremy sighed and looked away, “but that was my first.” He reluctantly looked up to meet Michael's eyes.

“Really?” His eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Yeah.” Jeremy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I'm glad.” Michael caressed Jeremy's cheek gently.

Jeremy pulled him down and their lips met, and he sighed a breath of relief into the kiss that he didn't totally screw everything up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


	5. Bad Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have bad days...
> 
> I mean, it's the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a Jacksfilms refrence, thanks for not asking

After Jeremy left, he got ready for work, holding back his gag reflex at the strong stench of sex. 

He hopped in the car and buckled up, but upon turning the key, it made a strangled sound. Jeremy closed his eyes in a silent prayer as he turned it again. The car rumbled and coughed, but started up. Jeremy whispered a thank you and began his drive to work. He stopped for a full tank of gas on the way and made it to work. He gave the car a fond pat for making it. 

And from then on, the day seemed to get worse. 

Jeremy took his spot behind the counter while he tied the apron around his waist. Although he loved his job, his boss was sort of an asshole. 

_ You mean totally an asshole.  _

Some people push the limits of the saying, “the customer is always right”. Like the cocky blond who decided to enter the coffee shop. He walked up to the counter, obvious judgment on his face, but Jeremy keeps a happy smile. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” Jeremy asks, readying his fingers.

The man narrows his eyes, “yeah, hi.” his lips purse as he peruse the menu. 

“I'll have a slice of lemon cake.” He taps his fingertips on the table. As Jeremy is in the middle of jotting down the request, the man stops him. 

“Actually,” Jeremy looks up and raises his eyebrows in confusion, “can that fellow over there take my order?” He asks, pointing to Jake, some graduate who stayed at the coffee shop after graduating. 

“Excuse me?” Jeremy asks politely, taken off guard by the request. 

“She seems… experienced.” He said, eyeing Jeremy down like a child. His eyes focused on Jeremy's student badge. The coffee shop liked to reward the college students with pins showing off the fact that they also attend the school. Which, most of the workers did. 

Jeremy took a deep breath. 

“Sir, I do believe I'm capable of taking your order, whether I'm a student or not.” He said. 

“Oh, I'm sure.” He smiled, his tone patronizing.  

“Sir, please, just let me take your order.” Jeremy became a bit agitated. 

“Excuse me? I don't know if you heard me the first time, but I asked for that server.” Jeremy took a small step back in alarm. 

“Is there a problem here?”

_ Oh dear. _

“No-”

“Yes!” Jeremy's boss raised an eyebrow. 

“This young man won't go get me the server I want.” He crossed his arms in anger. 

Jeremy opened his mouth, about to defend himself. 

“I don't want to hear a word, Heere!” His boss held up a hand and Jeremy shrunk away.  

“He… He also dropped my cake… and… and put it in my bag like it didn't happen!” The man lied, causing Jeremy's heart to sink. The color drained from his face. 

_ Oh god, I'm so fired.  _

“I never-”

“Jeremy! I will not say it again!” Jeremy felt the beginnings of tears prick at his eyes. 

“Meet me in my office! Jake,” the man had already been watching the scene, but stood straight at his name, “take this man's order.”

His boss stormed off and Jeremy followed, promptly taking off his apron, ready to never see it again. He entered the small room and sat in the chair facing the boss wheeled one. His boss paced impatiently around the room. Jeremy laid his apron across his lap, staring at his feet. 

“Jeremy,” He began, his voice calmer, “I know being young is hard, and you're trying to get by.” Jeremy looked up at him, hoping he'd let him off easy. 

“I'm not firing you.” Jeremy sank into his chair in relief, but the knot of worry in his stomach still didn't fade. 

“However, I am deducting your pay.” Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but considered the recent events and kept it closed. 

“... Yes, sir.” Jeremy's voice sounded broken as he felt a few tears slip down his face. The knot in his throat hurt as he swallowed. 

“Now, get back to work.” His boss sat down in his chair and began to flip through papers. 

Jeremy sighed and stood up, rubbing at his face and taking a deep breath before leaving to office. The rest of the day, he acted like nothing had happened. When his co-workers offered apologies or consolation, he'd brush it off coldly. 

After the work day ended, Jeremy's mood hadn't lifted in the slightest. He hopped in Brooke's old pickup and sighed resting his head back on the seat. 

As the sun began to settle behind the trees, Jeremy decided to take the scenic route, hoping it would cheer him up a bit. 

It also had no traffic, which made Jeremy feel calmer. 

As he rode down the winding path, the golden sun setting into a dark red sky, Jeremy took a deep breath of relief. He began to feel happier, until the car decided to bump and waver. Jeremy began to panic as he pulled over onto the side of the road. 

“No! I just filled you up!” He said, checking the gas gauge. It was full, but the old truck had hit the last of its days. Jeremy bumped to a stop and rested his head on the steering wheel. He felt big, hot tears slide down his face. The mix of anger, frustration and the loss of a beloved car all flooded in on Jeremy in that moment. He got out and decided to sit in the bed of the back. He pulled out his phone. 

_ 10%, better use this wisely.  _

He first called Brooke. 3 times. He left a voicemail on each asking for her to come pick him up. He was going to call again, when he realized she was working a really late shift. So, he called Chloe, not bothering to leave a message. Brooke gave him her number “just in case”. Then he called Michael, 5 times. Each one more and more desperate. The last one was just a garbled mess of tears and sobs. In the middle of the message, his phone cut off, dying. 

As if his life couldn't suck anymore, a light rain began to pour. He broke down, curled up against the back wall of the pickup bed. Loud sobs racked his body, his arms and legs shaking. About 45 minutes later, a car came down the road, one he might have recognized, if not for the tears clouding his vision, combined with the dark sky now that the sun had set. 

Someone hopped out of the car, racing and bounding towards the pickup. He sat across from Jeremy, placing his hands on his curled up knees. 

“Hey,” He began to whisper close to his ear, “Jeremy, are you okay?” 

Jeremy rubbed his eyes furiously, sniffling as he sat his head up. He saw the concerned look in Michael's eyes. Suddenly, like a fire, anger began to spread through his body. From his toes to his ears he felt his body heat up. 

“What the fuck?” He yelled. “I've been here for almost an hour!” His breathing picked up. “No one answered me!” He shouted, face turning red, “I could've been hurt!”

“I'm sorr-” Michael was cut off by Jeremy yanking him in for a hug, his body shaking with tearless sobs. 

“Today…” Jeremy's voice broke, “Today has been  _ shit. _ ”

Michael hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently. He didn't say anything as they sat there in silence while Jeremy calmed down. 

The lights from Michael's car almost blinded him as he pulled back and rubbed his eyes, which were red and puffy. 

“Can you turn off those lights?” He asked. Michael nodded and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before hopping out to shut the lights off. He hopped back in to see Jeremy lying on his back and staring up at the stars. Michael smiled and lay beside him. The rain has ceased and the clouds cleared to a beautiful starry sky. Michael snaked his hand around and linked their fingers together. He felt Jeremy squeeze his hand and he smiled. 

The moon was halved but bright, illuminating Jeremy's surroundings enough to see. He turned his head to Michael's, which rested beside his. He reached his unused hand up and turned Michael's face toward his. 

“I'm sorry.” He looked deeply in his eyes for some kind of hate or grudge. Jeremy would understand if his emotions were too much for Michael to handle. 

“It's not your fault, I know what a shitty day feels like, no one deserves those.” He smiled reassuringly. 

Jeremy's heart swelled and he leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together. He felt Michael smile softly into the kiss and lean into it, resting his hand on Jeremy's waist. They pulled back and Michael was smiling brightly. 

“Jeremy…”

“Yes?” He still had his eyes closed. 

“Be my boyfriend.”

Jeremy choked on his own saliva and his eyes shot open. 

“W-What?”

Michael sat up quickly, eyes wide in panic. 

“Oh, I-I'm sorry, is it too soon? God, I'm sorry.”

Jeremy reach out a hand and placed it on Michael's arm. 

“No, no, no! I'm sorry, it was just so sudden, and I've never been asked that before. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend.” He laughed, not because it was funny, but because he found that sometimes he could be so stupid.

“Really?” Michael's eyes were shining, the light of the moon asked stars reflected, making Jeremy swoon. 

“Really.” He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Michael's lips. Michael pulled him closer, resting his hands on Jeremy's hips as he settled in his lap. Jeremy's hands found their way around Michael's neck and into his hair. They kissed deeply, which they'd done before, but Michael decided to test uncharted territory. He swiped his tongue gently between Jeremy's lips, to which he squealed a pulled back, covering his mouth. Michael smirked and laughed. 

“W-What was that?” Jeremy felt his face grow hot. 

“Just... follow me.” Michael said softly. 

“Open your mouth a bit.” And Jeremy did, feeling his body turn red with embarrassment. 

Michael leaned forward and before pressing their lips together Jeremy watched his tongue exit his lips and enter his mouth. He grasped Michael's shirt tightly, unsure how to move or react. Jeremy felt his tongue enter his mouth and it felt… strange. He felt it move around his mouth, rubbing the walls and even his own tongue. He felt a sound bubble up inside him, because suddenly, his tongue began to move along as well and it felt  _ good.  _ Michael's hands roamed under his shirt, rubbing circles in his hip bones. He tugged lightly on Michael's hair, hearing him sigh happily. But with a certain rub of his hands and swipe of his tongue, Jeremy let out a loud whimper. 

Michael pulled back, eyes blown wide. 

“Wow.” He smiled devilishly, leaning in to Jeremy's neck. He kissed lightly at first, sliding his hand up further to trace the lines of Jeremy's ribs. Then he began to lick and suck, creating dark purple or red spots. 

“Ah,” Jeremy combed his hands roughly through Michael's hair, “Nnn…”

Then he bit,  _ hard _ , causing Jeremy's back to arch and eyes to squeeze shut. Michael pulled back and stared at him nervously. Jeremy touched the spot on his neck and pulled back to see a bit of blood. 

“Woah.” He looked at Michael, who stared at him apologetically. “Ouch.” He laughed, which made Michael smile in relief. 

“Sorry.”

“There's a first time for everything, I guess.” He laughed. 

Michael smiled and leaned forward to lick at the wound. 

“Ew, Michael, don't do that.” He tried to push him away but Michael began to rub apologetically at his waist, making Jeremy shiver. 

“That tickles.” He giggled. Michael pulled back and smirked and began to tickle him more. Jeremy burst into laughed and tried to push him away. 

“No… stop.” He giggled and tears began to form. Michael only made it worse by reaching up and tickling his ear along with his waist. 

“No!” He was spilling tears of laughter, “not my weak point!” That made Michael laugh along. 

“Mercy! Uncle!” He tapped the ground in a “tap out” motion. Michael stopped and was smiling at him fondly. Jeremy was heaving deep breaths. 

“Holy moly, I haven't been tickled like that since I was a kid.” He wiped at his eyes. Michael reached up and wiped away the beginning of and tear. 

“I never knew someone could be so ticklish.” He laughed and stood up. 

“Now you know my weakness.” Jeremy giggled softly and held his stomach. “Laughing that hard makes my stomach hurt.”

“Sorry.” Michael hopped out and reached his hand up to take Jeremy's and help him out. Jeremy hopped out and they got in the car. 

“I can drive you back here tomorrow to call a tow truck. No one comes down this road, so it should be fine for the night.” Michael started the engine and began to drive back. 

“Thank you.” Jeremy reached over and kissed him softly on the cheek. “For coming to get me, for helping me, for… all of this.” He gestured awkwardly with his hands, causing Michael to smile. 

“Well, a lot of people I've had in my life never did this kind of thing, so I want to make sure I do this for you, and you do it for me, y’know?” He gave him an embarrassed side smile, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“I understand.” Jeremy smiled fondly. “I will always be here for you.” He knew it was risky to make such promises, but he wanted Michael to know he would try his best. 

“Thank you.” Michael smiled the rest of the drive home, fiddling happily with the steering wheel. 

Once they got back to the building, Jeremy decided to walk Michael home this time, holding his elbow politely. Albeit, neither of them could keep a straight face as they walked slowly to the door. 

They giggled, reaching the door and faced each other. 

“Thanks again.” Jeremy reached up and pecked him softly on the cheek. 

“Always.” He leaned down and gave him a full kiss, maybe a little swipe of the tongue. Which made Jeremy laugh and push him playfully. 

“Goodnight, Jeremy.” He kissed his lips again. 

“Goodnight, Michael.” He smiled into the kiss. 

Michael began to leave, stepping halfway through the doorway before turning back and giving Jeremy a wink, to which the other blushed. They gave each other their last waves and returned to their rooms. 

Jet stepped into his room and took a deep breath. He walked to his room and plugged in his phone. Once it charged up he noticed 16 missed calls from Brooke. 

“Oh yeah.” He laughed. He called her back. 

“Jeremy? Oh god, you're safe. Thank you. I'll take off early. I'm on break now, anyway.”

“Brooke, Brooke. Calm down. I'm fine, Michael got me.” He laughed at her. 

“Oh, good.” He was sure she was pacing with relief. “He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?”

“Sure is.” Jeremy began to climb in bed, yawning widely. 

“Are you at home?”

Jeremy hummed in confirmation. 

“Oh, good, good.”

“Brooke, stop repeating yourself.” 

“Sorry. Um, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Jer-Ber.” 

“Okay. Bye Brooke.”

“Bye, sleep good.”

He chuckled and set his phone to charge on his side table. With another yawn he began to settle in, until a loud buzz almost made him jump out of his socks. He grabbed his phone drearily. 

 

  * ****Michael** : Also if you need i can drive you to work tmrw**



 

Jeremy smiled fondly at the terrible grammar and began to respond. 

 

  * ****Jeremy** : That would be amazing, thank you. **



 

They talked out the details of his commute and said a second goodnight. Jeremy fell asleep that night with his phone open on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't angst 
> 
> Or write so I'm really at fault here 


	6. The Things We Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Brooke's Car ; (

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write angst, this is as close as I can get folks
> 
> And yeah the formatting for when the song is playing is different, I just didn't want it to be confusing

Brooke was told the car would be fixed in three days. So, Jeremy told Michael that once the three days were up, he didn't have to bother driving him to work. But on the third day, Brooke received a call from the mechanic that it would take a bit longer, at least by the end of the week, which was 4 days.

“Michael, I can take the bus, or a cab. It's really no big deal.” Jeremy pleaded as they cuddled on Jeremy's couch. It was Tuesday, the day Brooke's car was supposed to be finished. Jeremy had just gotten back from work. 

“Jer, I want to drive you.” He said with a smile. Then his eyebrows furrowed, “in a totally not sexual way.” 

Jeremy snorted and rested his head on Michael shoulder, exhausted. 

“I mean, unless you want it to be.” He mumbled. 

“What?” Jeremy looked up, confused. 

“Hm? Nothing. I didn't say anything.” He looked away, obviously faking.

Jeremy narrows his eyes suspiciously, “sure.”

Michael gave him a faux innocent smile. 

“You're so weird.” Jeremy rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips. 

“Aw, thanks.” Michael kissed his forehead. 

Jeremy smiled and looked up at him happily. “Oh, I forgot to tell you.”

Jeremy looked at him curiously. 

“My work called while I was gone.”

“Where do you work again?”

“Some tech company, nothing exciting.” 

Jeremy nodded. 

“Anyway, they called while you were at work to say they needed me to fly out to California next week for about a week and a half. Apparently it'll pay really good.”

Jeremy bounced up, surprised. There was a flash of something in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with happiness. 

“That's amazing!” Jeremy smiled brightly and gave Michael a congratulatory kiss. 

Michael laughed sheepishly. “I guess.”

“You guess? It's great.” Jeremy settled down but he was still smiling happily. 

“Thank you.” Michael nuzzled into Jeremy's shoulder and gave his neck a kiss. Jeremy melted into the touch and wrapped his arms loosely around Michael's waist as they slowly fell back on the couch. Michael continued to kiss at his neck, then began to pepper them all over his face. Jeremy giggled and closed his eyes, to which Michael gave each lid it's deserved peck. Too caught up in the moment, they didn't notice Brooke walk in with Chloe. 

“Ahem.” Chloe cleared her throat dramatically, which made Jeremy's eyes shoot open. 

Michael didn't seem to care all too much about the intrusion. 

“Some people live here, y’know.” Chloe set some groceries on the table. 

“You don't.” Michael remarked. 

“Well Brooke does.”

“I don't mind.” She rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder, which received a submissive look and Chloe's shoulders to slump. 

Jeremy sat up, face bright like they'd actually been caught having sex. 

“Sorry Brooke, it was a bit insensitive.” He rubbed at his red ears nervously. 

“Really, it's fine, Jer-Ber.”

Michael's eyes widened. 

“Jer-Ber?” He raised a teasing eyebrow at Jeremy. 

“Oh no.” His eyes widened in fear. “Don't you dare.”

“Oh, yeah. I've been calling Jeremy that since we met. He loves it.” She mirrored the playful teasing in her eyes that Michael had.

“I never said that.”

“You never asked me to stop.” 

“Lies! All of Junior year I tried to stop you!” He protested. 

“Yeah, but you eventually gave in, so I'll never stop now!” Her eyes lit up evilly. 

“Ooh, me neither.” Michael had an evil shine in his glasses. 

“Michael!” Jeremy whined, falling on the floor and dramatically curling up into a ball. 

“Sorry Jer-Ber, it's too cute for me to pass up.”

Jeremy groaned loudly and grabbed a pillow from the couch to chuck angrily at Michael's face. What actually happened is the pillow flopped lazily out of his hand, and Jeremy flopped onto the floor along with it, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Brooke, let's paint the ceiling soon.”

She paused to look up at it, her brain calculating what to do with it.

“Definitely.” Her eyes lit up excitedly. “You wanted to do space theme, right?”

He nodded. 

“Ooh, sounds fun, count me in.” Michael raised his hand like a child in class. 

“A painting party!” Brooke jumped in excitement. “It's all my dreams come true.”

“That's depressing.” Jeremy commented. 

Michael gave him a light kick and mouthed ‘rude’. To which Jeremy mouthed back a half-assed ‘sorry’.

“You'll join, right Chloe?” 

“‘Course.” She linked their fingers and Brooke gave her a happy cheek kiss. 

“Alright, who's hungry?” Brooke looked around. Everyone raised their hands. 

“Then get off your lazy butts and come help me.” She began to pull the stuff out of the grocery bags and they all gathered in the kitchen to cook while jamming happily to music. 

 

-

 

The week passed quickly, Michael would drive Jeremy to work in the mornings. In which Jeremy would usually catch up on sleep or sip groggily at a coffee silently. And once Michael came back in the afternoon, Jeremy would rant about his day at work while they played the radio quietly. 

Then Saturday rolled around and they all tool Chloe's car to pick up Brooke's. The shop was about an hour away, so they all decided to go and get lunch. 

As poor college students, they couldn't afford many restaurants, so they settled for Taco Bell. 

They all ordered and seated themselves in a booth. Michael and Brooke sat against the wall while Jeremy and Chloe sat on the outside. 

“Really, Jeremy, a salad?” Michael asked poking him with his fork. 

“Don't do that, it's unsanitary.” He said, pushing the fork away, “and salads are way healthier than… that.” He pointed at the grease filled monster that Michael was eating. 

“Dude, it's Taco Bell, I'm sure even the salads are unhealthy.” Chloe remarked. 

“Truth.” Brooke howled and the two fist bumped. 

“What the hell did you just do.” Jeremy stared at them incredulously. 

“Don't worry about it.” They said in unison. 

“How did I end up knowing these people.” He asked himself aloud. 

Michael leaned over and squished their cheeks together. 

“Aw, c’mon, you love us!” He prodded at Jeremy's sides, giving him teasing kisses on the cheek. 

Jeremy pushed his face away with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

They finished up eating and headed out, hopping in the car. 

“Anyone up for some Hamilton?” Brooke whipped out her phone and began to connect it to the car.

“Is that even a question?” Michael asked and Jeremy nodded in agreement. 

 

_ “There's nothing like summer in the city.” _

 

Michael rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat as Brooke started as Burr. Jeremy readied himself, knowing he'd have to play Maria Reynolds because of his vocal range. 

 

“ _ Someone under stress,” _

 

She looked at Michael. 

 

_ “Meets someone lookin’ pretty.” _

 

Then her eyes shifted to Jeremy and she suppressed a giggle at the look Michael was giving him. Even though Jeremy wasn't paying attention. 

 

_ “There's trouble in the air, you can smell it.” _

 

Jeremy met eyes with Michael and his heart jumped. Michael eyed him down hungrily, chewing on his lip. Jeremy looked away nervously and felt himself begin to sweat. 

 

_ “And Alexander's by himself, I'll let him tell it.” _

She gave Michael the ‘that's your cue’ indication with her fingers. 

 

_ “hadn’t slept in a week _ _   
_ _ I was weak, I was awake _ _   
_ _ You never seen a bastard orphan _ _   
_ _ More in need of a break _ _   
_ _ Longing for Angelica _ _   
_ _ Missing my wife _ _   
_ __ That’s when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:”

 

Jeremy took a deep breath, putting on puppy eyes and biting his lip a bit for the act. He looked up at Michael. 

 

_ “I know you are a man of honor _ _   
_ _ I’m so sorry to bother you at home,” _

 

He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear nervously, looking down. 

_   
_ _ “But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone…” _

 

He looked back up at Michael helplessly. 

 

_ “She said:” _

 

He whispered, watching Jeremy intently.  _   
_ _   
_ _ “My husband’s doin’ me wrong _ _   
_ __ Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me…”

 

He put on the most pathetic facade he could manage, running a hand through his hair and swiping his tongue across his lip. 

_   
_ _ “Suddenly he’s up and gone _ _   
_ __ I don’t have the means to go on.”

 

He shrugged and placed his hands in his lap. 

 

_ “So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said,” _

 

Michael said it as of he was telling a story, aiming the line towards Chloe and Brooke, who nodded knowingly. 

 

_ “You're too kind, sir.” _

 

Jeremy tipped Michael's heads towards him and smiled lustily. 

 

_ “I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away” _

 

Michael tried to avoid eye contact with Jeremy, finding it addictive. 

_   
_ _ “She lived a block away, she said:” _

 

Jeremy grabbed Michael's hands and traced a finger from his hands to his bicep in tantalizing motions. 

 

_ “This one's mine, sir.” _

 

Michael pulled away reluctantly and leaned against Brooke's chair, gesturing again to the women as if he was telling a story.

 

_ “Then I said, “well, I should head back home, she turned red, she led me to her bed, let her legs spread and said:” _

 

Jeremy placed his hand on Michael's thigh and traced circles as the other hand ran up his chest. 

 

_ “Stay?” _

 

He leaned forward, his breath ghosting on Michael's mouth. 

 

_ “Hey…” _

 

Michael faked nervousness _ ,  _ though his inside were screaming ‘fuck yes please’.

 

_ “Hey…”  _

 

He leaned forward and bit at Michael's lip, pulling it away and letting go. 

Brooke smashed the dashboard and everyone jumped. The music had shut off and Jeremy had retreated like nothing happened. 

“If lady boners were a thing, we'd both have one right now.” Chloe commented, though her voice was flat. 

“Heck yeah.” Brooke agreed, sitting back in her seat. 

“Lucky for you, that can't happen.” Michael retorted, gesturing to his crotch. 

Jeremy placed his hands over his mouth and held back a laugh. It was exciting to know it was that easy to get Michael going. 

The fun ended when they pulled into the car shop. Everything seemed normal, until Brooke let out a blood chilling screech. 

“My baby!” She hopped out of the car before Chloe even had time to park, making her slam on the breaks. 

“Brooke you're gonna get yourself ki-” She cut off when she notice what had caused Brooke such distress. 

Brooke's truck, or what was left of it, lay in a junk pile of all the others. 

An old man came out, his hat in his hands and his head hung in shame at Brooke's reaction. 

“Miss I'm sor-”

“What did you do?” She shrieked, body racked with sobs. 

Jeremy loved the car too, but Brooke's emotional attachment to it was almost unhealthy. 

Chloe walked up to Brooke and rubbed her back soothingly while Jeremy and Michael got the details. The man explained that the car was a lost cause from the beginning, but he wanted to take all the time he could to try and fix it, hence the extension of time. Jeremy thanked the man and told him that Brooke meant no harm. 

“I know.” He sighed. “Buy her lots of ice cream, it helps.” He put his hat back on and headed inside. 

They approached Brooke cautiously and led her into the car. 

“The man isn't charging you a thing.” Chloe said sweetly at Brooke stared out the window. 

“Hey,” Michael leaned forward and touch her shoulder, she flinched and he pulled it away, “why don't we hold a funeral?” He suggested. It seemed ludicrous to hold a funeral for a car, but it was what she needed. 

Brooke let out a tiny sniffle and nodded. 

So, the next day they held a funeral. The group gathered in Jeremy and Brooke’s living room, a framed picture of the car placed on the dining table. They dressed appropriately, all dark. Jeremy rummaged around and managed to find a black blazer his dad gave him once. Michael was fully suited. Brooke and Chloe both wore black dresses, Chloe’s being long sleeved. 

Brooke was speaking words of respect towards the car. She seemed to have calmed down since the incident the day before. 

She finished off her tribute, which left the group with a few tears in their eyes. They each gave Brooke a supportive hug and wished her happiness. 

They definitely won't bring up the fact that she needs to buy a new one sooner or later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get myself ready to write smut 
> 
> 0________0


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES 
> 
> It's been a while, my friends 
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter. Will add more !!

So the day came where Michael had to leave. He stood on the doorway of his apartment, watching Jeremy rifle through all his things. He tossed unwashed shirts and socks aside. He held up an item in triumph with a loud 'aha!’. Michael chuckled as Jeremy handed him the shoe.

“I could've just worn a different pair of shoes.” Michael chuckled, slipping on the former missing other half.

“You're sure you have your phone?” Jeremy asked, disregarding the question.

Michael shuffled through his pocket and held it up in confirmation.

“My number  _ and  _ Brooke's number?” His brows were furrowed, a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead and temples.

“Jeremy, It's only a week.” Michael assured Jeremy, suitcase in hand.

He sighed, “I know.”

“I appreciate the concern.” Michael placed a kiss to his temple.

“I haven't really had anyone to worry about in a while except Brooke, and we both know she isn't going anywhere.” They laughed.

“Come on, dork.” Michael linked his fingers with Jeremy's and they began walking toward the elevator to head to the car.

“Wait.” Jeremy stopped walking, causing Michael to tug on his hand. He looked back curiously.

“Can we take the steps?” He asked sheepishly.

“But that would take so much lon- ohhhh…” He realized what his boyfriend wanted and smiled at him warmly. “You're adorable.”

“Is that a yes?” Jeremy asked hopefully.

“Yes.”

“Yes!” He did a small fist pump in the air.

They began their journey down the steps and Jeremy seemed to slow his pace.

“Jeremy, we have to be there by the time the plane leaves, at least.” He looked at him sympathetically.

“I know, I know.” He huffed and he slumped along a bit faster.

They reached another level and Michael stopped. Without speaking he pulled Jeremy into his arms, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, then another that lingered. Lingered long enough to say, “I hope this will last the whole time I'm gone.”

Jeremy smiled sadly into the kiss and ran his hands along Michael's arms, squeezing lightly.

“Don't leave.” He whispered.

“I have to.”

“Screw your boss."

A chuckle against his lips.

“C'mon.” Michael pulled off, wrapping his arm gingerly around his lovers shoulders.

They reached Michael's car, Chloe was already in, ready to take him to the airport. Jeremy offered to take him, but Chloe insisted since she could just head to work immediately afterward.

“I'll call everyday.” Jeremy promised.

“Please don't, you need to focus on your life.” Jeremy put Michael's bag in the car.

“Every other day?” He pleaded.

Michael paused, seeing the nervous look in his eyes.

“Yeah.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Michael got in the car and rolled down his window.  He looked at Jeremy who smiled. It wasn't very reassuring.

“Be safe.” They shared a quick kiss. “Bye, Michael.” Chloe began to back out.

“Bye, Jeremy. I love you.”

A long pause, Chloe even slowed a bit, sensing the tension that just flooded the air.

Jeremy's heart pounded in his ears and his world stopped.

_ “Do I love him? Isn't it too soon? Of course it is, it's been like, 3 weeks. Right? He definitely wouldn't love me after all the relationships he's been through.” _ Jeremy told himself.

Suddenly, a memory flooded into his head.

He had just come to this city and had visited a local park. It seemed so insignificant then.  

His Dad's house was close to the park, so he took a long walk. The air was cold, but it had felt nice. He strolled around the park, picking up the beautiful red and orange leaves. He watched the families and people.

A young boy and his father were throwing around a football, the dad would run at the kid every so often and scoop him up, causing the kid to break into a giggling fit. He never had that relationship with his Dad. Not that his Dad was a bad person, but after he divorced Jeremy’s Mom, he married his job. Most of young Jeremy's life was spent at home alone or at school. His Dad would say goodnight to him and head to bed, that was the most interaction they had. Jeremy thought that Michael would make a good dad. He'd be the hot dad. Jeremy would be the dorky, pun dad. A perfect match.

A toddler girl and a puppy were playing, the girl's mother watching fondly. The toddler would poke the puppy's nose and he would let out a loud yelp, causing the girl to cover her mouth and giggle. Jeremy had always wanted a puppy. His mother promised once he turned 15 he could get one. But when he was 15, instead of a puppy for his birthday, he got the wonderful surprise that his mother slept with her trainer, and his father promised he'd never see her again. Jeremy wondered if Michael would mind having a puppy. They'd raise it together, watch it grow.

Then a couple walked over a small bridge and stopped at the peak. The woman looked her partner in the eyes, seeming to be speaking sweet words. The other woman had her hands over her mouth, Jeremy was sure she was crying. He started too as well once the woman bent on her knee, spoke a few words and pulled a box out of her pocket. Jeremy's throat hurt as tears poured down his face, the girl sliding the ring onto her partner. He'd used the back of his hand to wipe the tears, the cold weather not helping with the sting of tears. Jeremy wants that. He needs that. A lifelong commitment. Someone who can unconditionally put up with his bullshit.

Can Michael provide that?

Michael was strong, in more ways than one. Emotionally and physically. In times of need he stays collected, and those arms would certainly help with any heavy lifting.

_ Do I love Michael? _

He was back to reality, with the face of a compassionate and strong person looking him in the eyes, the sight of their future playing in his eyes.

“I love you too.”


	8. Gone for Now and Drunk Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite fire Bros show up along with poor Jeremy being stressed out of his lil brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I posted the chapter with half of it missing the first time well I love myself whoop dee doo its late save me
> 
> Edit: it happened AGAIN FUK MEEE

Jeremy spent the first few days of Michael's absence like any other. He picked on some new Netflix series, which of course he got completely got addicted to. Spent time with Brooke and Chloe, and learned more about Chloe, probably some things he didn't need to know. He even took up extra shifts at his job, which pleased his boss, who saw it as almost an apology for his actions a while prior. It was strange to get a text from Michael at least once a day saying “miss you” instead of “wanna go out tonight” or even a simple “good morning”. It's true what they say, “absence makes the heart grow fonder.” but “prolonged absence makes the heart forget.” Which is something Jeremy didn't even want to think about.

One day, he was swiping through Facebook without a mission, passing stolen memes and moms looking for a carpool for little Jimmy at soccer practice when be received a message. Curious, he opened it.  
Richard Goranski: Hey Jeremy! It's Rich from high school. I realized that we haven't talked in awhile and there are some things I want to clear up. Can we meet over coffee or a beer sometime?

His heart sank.

Jeremy went to a different high school for the first two years, which is where he met Rich. Rich was condescending, crude and angry. He made Jeremy live in a constant state of crippling fear. His senses became sensitive and easily overwhelmed. And after coming out as Bisexual, it just locked Jeremy's infinite hell in place. After moving, Jeremy had hoped it would make sure he'd never see his tormenter again. Every corner he'd turned, every locker that shut would make Jeremy flinch in fear of the brute preparing to antagonize him again.

What the hell could he want with me now?

Maybe he's here to apologize.

Let's hope that's all best here for.

Jeremy Heere: Hey Rich! Yeah, I'd love to meet up, when are you available.

So they agreed on tomorrow night at 6 for a beer at a local bar. Jeremy wasn't sure whether to be nervous or angry.

He poured himself a tea, hoping it'd calm his confused nerves. Mid-pour, Jeremy heard a creak and looked to see the door opening. He assumed it was Brooke and was prepared to tell her about Rich, since they went to the same school.

“Hey, Brooke, do you remember Rich fr-” He turned, tea in hand, realizing Brooke was not the one at the door.

“Hey, dude.” With a small, awkward wave, Jake let himself in. Jake Dillinger. The high school hunk. Captain of the football and basketball ball teams. But while the girls’ eyes were fixed on him like he was about to tell them the meaning of life, Jake's interest always seemed to be in the childish things Rich had to say. They were two unlikely friends that made everyone uncomfortable. People began to stop talking to Jake, in fear of Rich taking it the wrong way. Jeremy never saw the way it ended, but from the looks of it, things didn't go very well. But recently Jake showed back up, he picked up a shift a Jeremy's coffee shop. They never talked, it was almost awkward to be around each other. But Jake always seemed so normal, but the current events suggested something else.

This explains why he's been absent from work for a while.

Jake looked rough. He always had a joyous smile, but his face looked scarred and bruised. He was panting lightly, like he'd been running. His hair was un-gelled and sporadic, flakes of dirt littered his chocolate brown hair. He still seemed to dress like he's 15, tight jeans, a jacket that Jeremy vaguely remembered, but remembered nonetheless, and a tight white v-neck.

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. “Jake...” He said, his voice laced with frustration. Everything was happening so fast, and all at once. Jeremy's brain hardly had a second to understand it all.

Jake looked anxious, like he'd lost something.

“Have you seen Rich?” He asked nervously, his fingers fidgeting at his sides and his voice shaking.

“He just texted me… what the hell is going on here?” Jeremy walked up to him, getting a closer look. Jake's dark circles we're harsh and his posture was lazy.

“It's a... long story.” He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a loud yawn. Jake turned to the sofa, wordlessly asking if he could sit. Jeremy nodded and Jake sat, his leg began to bounce nervously.

“Well I believe I have the right and the time to be told.” Jeremy stated, a light sigh of exasperation escaping him as he sat beside Jake.

A ding.

Rich texted.

Richard Goranski: And if Jake happens to find you, tell him this:

>> Stop trying.

Jeremy read it and his heart sank. Whatever the fuck was happening here cannot be a good thing. He looked over at Jake to tell him, but the brunet had already read over his shoulder. A sudden look of indignation flooded Jake's face, like he'd been told the same thing a million times. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it realizing he had nothing to say. Getting up, he fetched a mug and poured Jake a coffee. Jake began picking at his fingernails and biting his lip.

God this kid's a mess.

“Tell me.” He said lightly, trying not to push his boundaries and handing him the mug, reseating himself.

Jake grabbed the mug and held it tight, the coffee bounced around in his shaking hands. He didn't drink from it, but used it more as something to comfort himself. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it out slowly.

“I-I can't. At least, not yet.” Jake traced the rim of his mug.

Jeremy was antsy to find out what the problem was, but decided to let Jake be. The kid looked like hell.

“You can stay here tonight.” Jeremy said, closing the laptop.

“No-” He began to stand. Jeremy held out his hand.

“Yes. I'm meeting up with Rich tomorrow. I don't know what the hell is going on, but you're coming with me. Sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch.” Jeremy insisted, his face steady. Jake's eyes met with his shoes and he sighed, his chocolate eyes worn.

“Thank you.” His voice sounded on the verge of tears.

A few hours later, Jeremy had managed to coax Jake into getting at least a few hours of sleep, he had insisted that he didn't need it, that he needed to stay awake. He muttered something like, “Rich needs me to protect him,” before passing out. He bundled himself up in blankets and fell asleep in a ball, his snoring loud.

“I need a break.” Jeremy whispered to himself. This was a time where he wished he smoked so he could be cool and step outside for a smoke. He laughed at himself and headed outside, rubbing his hands together once his body met the cold air. Winter was setting in faster, the cold began to nip harsher at ears and noses, turning them a harsh red.

Jeremy stood outside the apartment, leaning against the building and letting the cool air run through his hair and clothing. He needed a breather, some time to understand. He rested his head against the cold concrete wall, thoughts and questions crowded his mind, making him dizzy. He needed a hug, a reassuring kiss. Something to hold on to.

Jeremy grabbed his phone and dialed Michael's number, the pin pad cold. Not sure if he's looking for advice or just someone to talk to. He stared at the number for a second, smiling at the name and profile that showed. He knew Michael would have something comforting to say, something to distract.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

“Hey Jer-Bear.”

“Please don't call me that.” He pleaded teasingly, a small smile formed on his lips at the familiar voice. Michael's voice had a light raso from lack of sleep. His tense shoulders dropped and his worries began to fade.

“Sorry, bud. It's stuck.”

“Fine. Hey Mikey.”

“Touché.” He chuckled.

“How's work?” Jeremy asked, feeling his stress level decrease with each work Michael spoke. He slid his body down the wall so he sat on the sidewalk.

“It's tough, but nothing a bit of coffee can't get me through.” He laughed at himself. He sounded tired, even for a few days work.

“You need sleep.”

“Sleep-shmeep. I'll sleep when I'm dead.”

Jeremy chuckled.

A comfortable silence settled between them. Jeremy let out a happy sigh into the frosty air, his breath billowing away.

“You cold? You sound like you're shivering.”

Jeremy hadn't even noticed he was shivering. But he wasn't all too cold. Strange.

“Uh… Yeah, it's chilly.” He said reassuringly.

“It's actually pretty decent here, like 70°.” Michael rasped, his voice was harsher, a strain of tiredness and stress evident.

“How's your life?” Michael asked Jeremy as if they hadn't talked in years. A light lit within Jeremy's chest, a feeling of adoration, before extinguishing itself when he realized he had to tell Michael what was happening. He wasn't really sure how to explain it, but he needed to know.

“You're never going to believe what happened today.” He began, getting up and heading back to his room.

A lot of explaining and even more 'I don't know’s later, Jeremy sat in a dining chair, head in his hands as the phone lay on the table with Michael on speaker.

“So he's at your house now?” Michael asked, nervousness evident in his voice. His voice echoed through the small kitchen.

“Mhm. He's dead asleep. Like he hasn't closed his eyes in weeks.” Jeremy rested his head on the dining table. “Of course a few days after you leave is a time when I really need you.” Jeremy groans loudly.

“Yeah, about that.” Michael drew out the 'yeah’.

Uh oh.

“What is it?” He asked patiently, though his insides filled with dread.

“My boss asked if I could go two extra weeks.”

“Oh. That's almost a month.” Jeremy stated blankly.

“I know, I was going to--”

“Do it.”

“What?”

“Michael that's an incredible opportunity!” Jeremy said happily. His words were kind but his heart was aching.

“Jeremy…”

“Michael,” he insisted, “I'll be waiting for you when you get back.” He hung up, not wanting to hear any more meaningless convincing. He silenced his phone and stood up, pacing around the room to clear his head before lying on the couch and deciding sleep was the best option at this point. He lay awake for a while, just staring at the ceiling, his mind blank. He felt utterly helpless as he like there. He soon nodded off unknowingly.

A few hours into the night and Jeremy was woken by an obnoxious sound. A buzz. His head pounded from the sudden intrusion to his sleep and he blindly reached for, what he assumed was his phone. Once the screen lit up and nearly robbed Jeremy of his ability to see, he confirmed it was his phone making the noise. Someone was calling.

Incoming call… Michael

The fact that he was calling at this hour made a nervous knot form in his stomach. He answered the call and held the phone anxiously to his ear. His palms began to sweat.

“Michael? Are you okay?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Jeremyyy--” Came the enthusiastic, slur-shout from the other end.

He could practically smell the alcohol through the phone.

“Michael this is not funny. I thought something was wrong.” He retorted, feeling at his wits end.

“Awww, c'mon Jer-Ber.” He cooed, his words lazy. “I'm feeling lonely--.” He begged

“I'm sure you are.” He deadpanned.

“I'm hungryy-” He whined distractedly.

“Michael go to sleep. You're wasted.” Jeremy tried to coax him sweetly.

“Mmm… m’horny.” He muttered, the sound of shifting in the background.

Such blunt words make Jeremy blush wildly.

“M-Michael, no.” He said, his voice embarrassed.

Michael breathed heavily into the speaker, “please-” he whimpered.

“No.” He became more forceful.

“Come on, Jer, we've been,” he hiccups, “ taking it slow long enough.” His voice was heavy with lust and need.

A flip switched from embarrassed to frustrated.

“Is that all you want from me?” He surprised himself with his words. He'd never thought of Michael only wanting him for pleasure. Why would he have stuck around this long? But with the stress of the days prior and the fact that Michael would really remember any of this anyway, Jeremy felt no restraint.

“Don't you just want me to--”

Jeremy hung up before any more could be said. He groaned and ignored the burning in his stomach from the tone of his boyfriend's voice. Of course he wanted to be intimate, but he was waiting until they were both ready. Has Michael been ready this whole time? Guilt washed over Jeremy.  _ Have I been holding back his needs? _

Jeremy didn't want to be the buzzkill boyfriend. He wanted Michael to feel good and content. But maybe that wasn't enough. Was Jeremy ready to take the next step?

Unable to answer that question, Jeremy groaned and ruffled his hands through his hair.

**Jeremy** : Call me when you're sober.

**Michael** : bt Jer

**Michael** : I cn make u feel guud

**Michael** : pls

**Michael** : Jer

Jeremy put his phone on silent, feeling bad for future Michael, who he knew would regret all this. He downed an excessive amount of melatonin, laying with his eyes closed until he inevitably fell asleep.

He thanked heaven when he woke on his own account. The morning sun filtered through the kitchen shades, casting a lovely orange glow, right in Jeremy's eyes. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes, and proceeded to shield them from the sun's attack. He stretched each limb individually and sighed, making himself a cup of morning tea before looking at his phone. He wasn't ready yet to deal with what his boyfriend had said. He didn't even really believe the things he said we're things Michael himself believed.

Slowly sipping his drink, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and munched slowly.

Today he had to face Rich and whatever the drama is that Jake and him are going through. Whatever it is, Jake really needs something good to come out of it. He was still asleep in Jeremy's bedroom, probably would be for a while longer. Brooke must've stayed at Chloe's the night before because he probably would've been woken and asked why he was on the couch and someone from their high school was sleeping in his bed.

_ Yeah, that would look bad. _

Glad he didn't have to explain the story a second time, Jeremy finished up his breakfast before he sat on the sofa and stared at his phone. He took a good five minutes just looking at it before he worked up the courage to actually open it. When he did, the screen flashed open and read:

**23 Missed Messages**

**6 Missed Calls**

“Wow.” He whispered out loud. More than half of the texts were similar to the others from the night before. But a little more than halfway through, there was a large time gap, which Jeremy assumed was when Michael passed out and woke up to see the catastrophe he conjured up.

**Michael** : Holy shit what

**Michael** : Jeremy oh my God

**Michael** : God you probably hate

**Michael** : Jesus I need to call you

**Michael** : Please pick up

**Michael** : I've called 3 times, Jeremy plz

The last message was the most recent, and he'd still called three more times since then.

Jeremy jumped when the phone buzzed again. He really didn't want to pick it up. He knew he should hear Michael out, but he didn't really feel like hearing the pleading apologies. So naturally, he silenced his phone and left it alone.

He needed to deal with the Rich-Jake situation, whatever the hell it was. Jeremy headed to his bedroom, rapping lightly on the door.

“Jake?” He called.

“Hnnngg-” A tired groan came from the room. Jeremy chuckled and opened the door to see Jakes body draped lazily across the bed, his sleepy brown eyes half opened.

“Don't forget we're going to see Rich today.” Jeremy said softly.

The brunet perked up, all tiredness swept away. He stood up quickly, a lost look on his face. Then something changed and he scrambled around hurriedly. He began to examine the clothes in Jeremy's clothes. He opened the drawers loudly and picked up a shirt, he sized it to his chest and shook his head wildly. Deciding that all the shirts were insufficient, he moved on to pants, but he then realized how much taller he was. He turned to Jeremy helplessly.

“I need something different to wear. I can't see him wearing,” he gestured to his outfit in disgust, “ _ this. _ ” He said it quickly, like it was urgent.

This was sure a change from the disheveled and worn out Jake from yesterday. He looked wild, like a million thoughts were zooming in his mind at a cheetas pace. Jeremy had to take a second to get used to the overwhelming pace.

“O-Okay, okay. I'll take you shopping. We can head out now.” Jeremy scrambled a bit. He ushered Jake out so he could change and then realized they'd have to walk because he didn't really own a car. He headed to leave, but before he could open the door, someone already had.

Brooke walked in, humming softly to herself as she walked in and shut the door behind her. She turned on her heel and stopped dead in her tracks. It took her a few seconds to analyze the situation.

A boy, whom she recognized as Jake from high school, -- but wasn't entirely sure -- who look disheveled, his hair sticking out wildly and his pupils blown and wild. She took a deep breath and faced her roommate.

“Jeremy, it's been like 4 fucking days and you're already cheating on Michael, I expected better than this from you. And he's such a good kid.” She 'tsk’d and casually made her way to the kitchen counter to grab a glass of water.

“Wha-” Jeremy and Jake stared at each other. “No, no, no, no!” They said loudly, in unison.

They shared a look, processing the idea and both shuddered. “ _ No. _ ”

Brooke raised an eyebrow, a playfully smirk on her lips.

“And even if, would you really act so casually about it?” Jeremy crossed his arms.

“Of course not!” She laughed. “I'd beat you!”

“Also,” she added, “is that Jake, like... the jock from high school?” She asked as she took a sip of her water, eying the tall boy.

“Yeah. Long story, don't even know all the details myself. But long story short, we're buying Jake some new clothes.” Jeremy huffed.

Brooke perked, “I'll drive!” She announced, grabbing her keys back up and swooping out the door before anyone could protest.

“Wonderful,” Jeremy sighed, “a one hour trip will now be a six hour trip.” He and Jake shared an eye-roll and followed Brooke out the door. 


	9. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion of our boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me so happy. 
> 
>    
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT I JUST REALIZED I FORGKT THE POST THE WHOLE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER HAHAHA ITS NOT SUPER IMPORTANT ANYWAY BUT IM SUPER SORRY IM A MESS HAHAHA  
>  
> 
> ALSO, IF YOU WANT I CAN MAKE AN (AFTERMATH) RICH-JAKE SHORT-CHAPTER AT LIKE A HOTEL OR SOMETHING IDK?

“Oooh! I like the blue one.” Brooke clapped happily as Jake held up a teal blue, long-sleeved, button up to his chest. He smiled sheepishly, seemingly overwhelmed by Brooke's intense personality. They'd been out for about an hour and made no progress whatsoever.

“Rich always said he liked me in red…” Jake added quietly. He didn't seem to dislike the shopping, but the look on his face was uneasy, like he believed they'd be shopping for so long that they'd miss the outing with Rich. Though it was only the early afternoon, and the meeting was at 6.

“Red…” She gave Jake a once over. “Yeah you'd look pretty cute in red.” She added, making Jake look down, embarrassed. Brooke broke away from the group and sifted through neatly folded clothes, miraculously being able to fold them back to perfection after she examined them.

“How about this?” She held up a white button up shirt with red flowers and green vines wrapping around it.

“I'm gay enough already.” Jake commented, making Brooke laugh.

“You're right.” She went back to clothes surfing before pulling out another shirt. It was, again, white. It had wild strings of red and green, like paint in water.

“...” Jake looked at it closer, “it looks like blood.”

Brooke groaned and folded it. “Fine, plain, I get it.”

“Is plaid fine?” She held up a red and black flannel.

Jeremy sighed, “Brooke, he said plain-”

“No, wait.” He grabbed the shirt from her hands. He ran the fabric through his fingers with a low hum. Wordlessly, he headed to the changing room. Jeremy and Brooke shared a confused glance.

“Guess he likes plaid.” Brooke smiled and Jeremy laughed.

A light shuffling was heard, along with the sound of a door opening. Jake stepped out, looking down. The shirt was form fitting, hugging Jake's chest nicely, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his wrists and it was tucked loosely into his light blue faded jeans. The jeans had a light rip in them which was surrounded by dirt stains, which Jeremy assumed wasn't a fashion choice. The outfit was great, except for the shoes, which we're tennis shoes with a large hole in the front of one and the back of the other. Brooke noticed too and her eyes lit up.

“On it!” She hopped away and came back with chocolate colored leather boots with light brown felt lining the heel.

Jake slipped them on and looked at himself in the full-body mirror. He smiled and twisted himself around like a teenager examining her prom dress. He whispered something under his breath along the lines of 'he’s gonna love this’. Jake turned to them and nodded excitedly. Jeremy and Brooke split the cost, which was a bit pricey but nothing extravagant.

They went out for lunch at a nearby Wendy's. Jake admitted he'd never been, to which Jeremy and Brooke gasped and rushed him inside.

“Thish ish w’really good.” Jake mumbled through a mouthful of nuggets. Jeremy shuddered and looked away from the mush threatening to spill out of his mouth and Brooke just giggled.

“I can't bewieve you've nevwer been hewe.” Brooke began to shove her mouth with fries and munching loudly, the squish making Jeremy get goosebumps and cover his ears.

“You're children.” He groaned. They laughed and swallowed.

“Jake,” Jeremy began, “do you think you could tell me what's happening?” He asked.

Jake stared at his food a second, a thoughtful look on his face. He hummed in thought and nodded. Jeremy and Brooke stayed silent, ears open.

“Rich is being chased.” He stated.

Jeremy and Brooke exchanged a confused look.

“What did he do?” Brooke asked.

“That's just the thing, he didn't do anything. Well not really… its hard to explain.” Jake sighed.

“Then what…?” Jeremy asked, baffled.

Jake took a deep breath. “God this sounds ridiculous and fake… Rich is a CIA Operations Officer. They research and scout global information and determine its influence and relation to the United States in order to alert its policy-makers. They also make criminal convictions.”

“Woah… cool!” Brooke shouted, attracting the attention of nearby patrons.

“Shh! Jeez.”

“Sorry.” Brooke lowered her voice.

“One day, while investigating a normal case, he came across this guy in an alleyway. Naturally, he did his job and acted like a normal guy and was offered drugs. Literally anything you can think of.”

“Woah.” Jeremy gasped.

“Yeah, woah is an understatement. So Rich follows the lead of this guy and tries to wiggle himself deeper into the company to find the Mastermind of the operation. He managed to become a part of the company after a few weeks and met the boss. Who he eventually got convicted and sent to prison, along with as many of the minions as they could manage. But now, some of the asshats goons are chasing after Rich to 'end him’.” Jake finger quotes.

“I know he's safe and that he can protect himself, but he started pushing me away, telling me less, even talking to me less in general. Then one day, he disappeared, gone.” Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. “I haven't seen him for 4 months.”

“Jake…” Jeremy began, but didn't know what to say.

A sudden worry entered his mind. “How will he react to you being there tonight?”

“He may run, he may stop talking, I'm not really sure. He's kind of unpredictable.” Jake shrugged. “I just want to see him again.” He said desperately.

“You will.” Jeremy reassured. He wasn't really sure what would happen, but Jake needed some closure.

They finished up lunch and still had about 2 hours until the meet up. Jake seemed on edge, like when he first arrived at Jeremy's apartment. His eyes shifted uneasily. He seemed fixated on the impending time. They walked around town to pass time, the cool wind rushing wildly. Jeremy really wanted to talk to Michael. He needed his sweet words, the calming rasp of his voice. Someone to tell him all the things they like about him, as conceited as that sounded. He shuffled in his pockets for his phone.

_Shoot._

He left it at home.

Jeremy's hands fidgeted at his sides.

6 o’clock better come soon.

∆∆∆

Six finally, _finally_ , rolled around and Brooke dropped them off at the bar. Jakes hands trembled as he reached for the door handle, his breath shaky in a heavy sigh as he prepared himself to head inside. Jeremy was ready, but still unsure of what to expect. He placed a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder and gave him a smile. Jake just nodded nervously and walked in, hands stiff at his sides. Jeremy walked ahead of him, making sure he was the first person Rich saw.

Once inside, the musky smell of the bar and its patrons wafted through the air. Jeremy scanned the bar, looking for the face he knew years ago. At a table in the back, he saw a short, stocky figure perched lazily on a chair. His posture was slack as he scratched at a light stubble on his chin. He huffed a puff out of a cigarette that lay expertly between his fingers. He was dressed in a suit, the tie loose around his neck and the top two buttons undone from his shirt. He knew it was him when he felt Jake tense from beside him, his breathing picking up. Jeremy glanced at him, his fists tight and something strange in his eyes, like a mix of relief and worry.

Jeremy took a deep breath and approached the character, his steps were uncertain as he felt Jake following loosely. He held his hand out to Jake, telling him to wait back a second. Jake was about to protest, but decided it was best to obey, so he nodded.

Jeremy walked to the table, placing a hand down and slipping into the chair opposite his former classmate. The man looked up, his eyebrows raised, once recognizing Jeremy, a sly smirk appeared on his lips.

“Rich?” Jeremy asked to confirm.

“Wasn't sure whether you'd come or not.” He huffed out a bit of smoke then smothered the cigarette in an ashtray on the corner of the table.

“I… don't understand why you need me here?” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Need?” Rich laughed, his voice was deep and raspy, most likely from the smoking. “No, no, no. See I just want to catch up, as old buddies.”

“Old buddies?” Jeremy questioned incredulously, “you hated me.”

“Nah!” He smacked his hand on the table, causing Jeremy to jump. “I was a kid. Kids don't know how to hate.”

"Right... Sure seemed like hate to me. And everyone else you bothered." Jeremy added.

"Eh, you live you learn." Rich shrugged. 

“Anyway…” Jeremy rolled his eyes, “I have someone who wants to see you.”

“You didn't.” He stated, he tried not to let the fear in his eyes show, but it was so great, Jeremy couldn't help but notice.

“Hey.” Jake slipped in beside Jeremy. Sweat dripped nervously from his temples. He linked his fingers together to hide the fact that they were shaking. He tried to smile normally, but his eyebrows furrowed and he looked extremely worried.

Rich braced his hands on the table, seemingly ready to bolt.

“Wait!” Jeremy held out his hand. “Look, I honestly am not sure what my role in all this is. But for now I'm just the messenger, and my message is, you need to fucking talk this out.” He raised his eyebrows at them both. “Capiche?”

Jake nodded quickly, placing his trembling hands on the table. Rich looked at him, at his hands. He sighed heavily and nodded.

“Good. I'm going to go sit over there. Call me if you need me.” Jeremy stood up and sat at the bar, ordering himself a drink.

Jake switched seats so he sat directly in front of Rich. He stared at the table, his chest heaving. His fingernails dug dangerously hard into the table and his eyes narrowed, to keep from crying. It was awkward, to say the least. Neither were sure what to say or where to begin. Jake just wanted to touch him, to make sure he was actually real. It felt like a crazy dream that he was even sitting here. He'd tried so hard to find him, tracing his every move, asking everyone. No one seemed to know. But then one day, he'd heard from someone in town who knew Rich that he had plans with someone from high school. The only person Jake new that lived in the area from his high school was Jeremy. So, he found him in hopes of finally putting this hunt to an end. Now that he was here though, he didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew is that he was trying his hardest not to spill. But one thing sent it all over.

Rich look at him, his voice broken and defeated.

“ _Oh,_ baby.”

Jake's nose scrunched up and his chest heaved with sobs as tears flowed quickly and hot down his face. The tears fell onto his new shirt, the thought in it forgotten. One of his fingernails chipped as it caught in the rustic wood of the table, but he paid no mind to the pain. He hiccuped and placed his head on the table. Pools of tears formed on the table as his face reddened from loss of breath. He was pathetic and crushed. The floodgates to his closed off emotions had opened and there was no stopping them now. His breathing was laboured and his nose was running. The sound of a broken heart.

“I-I've,” he hiccuped, his voice cracking, “I've been looking for you for _months._ ” Jake stressed the last word, it was almost a whimper.

“I know, baby.” He reached forward and caressed his hair, running his hands gently through chocolate locks. Jake leaned in to it, like no touch would be sufficient to how much he's missed. He chased the calloused hand that touch his scalp, the skin was harder than before. Rich had been through some stuff. Jake didn't care, he just wanted to feel him, to breath him, to touch him. The sight of Jake like this made Rich's heart hurt, he looked at him with a heavy heart. He threaded his fingers lovingly through the soft hair, feeling on the verge of tears himself. His usual bad-boy expression was broken by the only man who could ever make him feel this way. Just to touch his skin like this made him crave more, to throw everything away and run away. To go under the grid in some desolate part of Alaska and live just the two of them.

Jake looked up helplessly, a few tears spilling down his reddened cheeks. His eyes were puffy and his eyes needy.

“Rich.” Saying his name stabbed his heart, like someone had ripped through his carefully stitched up world and exposed the infected, pulsing red tissue that he thought was healing.

Rich dragged his hand along the side of Jake's face, caressing his temple with his thumb, then tracing the indent of his ear lovingly. Jake shivered and closed his eyes. His hand slid under his chin, using his finger to told his head upward. Rich stared into those eyes. He saw that high schooler again. Young and spriteful. Always dreaming hopefully about the future, fantasizing about plans to come. Rich wanted to bathe in the naive sparkle in those iris’. He closed his eyes and came to a conclusion. This man couldn't live without him, and he wasn't sure life was even living if they were separated. They could move to Africa or the bottom of the ocean for all he cared. Just _somewhere._

Together.

He didn't need words, just opened his eyes back up. He looked deeply into those wonder filled eyes and smiled. He hadn't smiled like that in years, maybe ever. It was a smile that made his eyes wrinkle and the gums of his teeth to show. With the smile returned gleefully, their hands linked. Fingers holding on like hands on a ledge. Jake tried not to cry again, he didn't even think his body held anymore tears. With a tearless sob, Jake kissed the knuckle of Rich's fingers and gave them a happy squeeze, closing his eyes and resting his head against the hands.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Rich huffed happily.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the CIA thing seemed cheesy (?) And I hope it came off seriously 
> 
> ALSO, IF YOU WANT I CAN MAKE AN (AFTERMATH) RICH-JAKE SHORT-CHAPTER AT LIKE A HOTEL OR SOMETHING IDK?
> 
> Also the line "Saying his name stabbed my heart, like someone had ripped through my carefully stitched up world and exposed the infected, pulsing red tissue that I thought was healing."  
> Is a quote from Colleen Houck. I really liked the line so I'm making sure to reference here :p


	10. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did this turn into a RichJake fic?
> 
> I know, but you asked for it. 
> 
> I'll get to the boyfs next. 
> 
> Also, I know they're supposed to have a "grown up talk" but that's no fun and let's just assume they did the next morning. Whoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOYFS NEXT CHAPTER 
> 
> THIS IS AN EXTRA

Rich stepped outside into the cold winter air. He leaned against the brick wall of the bar. He left Jake to talk to Jeremy and catch him up on what they decided. Which was that Rich would get a hotel room for them to share. 

Rich sucked in a deep breath through his nose, the cold air burning his windpipe. He let it out, his breath billowing out in pillows of steam. His fingers, ears, and nose turned a scarlet red. He wasn't sure what is going to happen when they sit in that hotel room. He wasn't even sure of what he wanted to happen. He needs to take into account how Jake feels. He doesn't know what he's been through, what he's seen or what he's felt. But he knows that Jake needs someone. He’ll break without someone. 

Unfortunately, it needs to be handled realistically. He needs Jake to know that they can't spend every minute of every day together. It will lead to another fall out, and god knows what the kid will do to himself if that happens.

Rich grabs his phone and stares at the low-lit screen. The screen saver. It's a picture of Jake back in highschool. It was their third date, February 14th, if Rich recalled correctly. Jake dragged him to the harbour, where a market and many stores were scattered about. The harbour also had a ferris wheel, one of Jake's favorite things. Rich wasn't too fond of the idea of being suspended 500 feet above the ground with nothing directly below or above them. But, hand in hand, the brunet dragged him along the dock to the ticket booth. Their hands broke apart and they entered the line. It wasn't too long, but there were a few couple's lined up happily. The look of light fear on Rich's face didn't go unnoticed by his date.

_ “Cmon, Rich.”  _ He'd begged.  _ “I'll hold your hand the whole way.” _

Maybe it was the twinkle of affection in his chocolate eyes or the way he laced their fingers together and rubbed them with his other hand to keep them warm from the cool February weather, but it was in that moment Rich realized. This highschool sweetheart, who stored no hate in his heart for anyone, was his soulmate. As cliche as that sounded, he knew it true. They sat on the ferris wheel, hands clasped tighter than a buckle. The sun was beginning to set, the city lights standing out more prominently. Rich looked over at Jake, who stared out the window in wonder. The water below them glistened orange and red with the impression of the sun. Jake had a small smile on his face as he watched birds and planes pass them by. Rich took the moment to snap a picture. The orange glow of sun and look of wonder was something Rich will never fail to see in the picture memory. 

He stared lovingly at the phone screen and swiped open, dialing the number for a nearby hotel. 

“Carlson-Canonico Estates, how can I help you?”

“Yes, can I have a room for two?”

 

_____

 

“So you're going with him?” Jeremy asked, he raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” Jake smiled brightly, like a candle was re-lit within him. “Isn't it exciting?” He bounced. 

“I guess.”

Jake fidgeted happily.

“Are you sure about this?” Jeremy asked nervously. Jake's coherent thoughts were crowded with the excitement of reuniting with his lover. 

“What do you mean?” He calmed and stared at Jeremy, confused.  

“Look, it's great and all that you've come back together, but don't you think you're moving too fast?” He patted the seat next to him for Jake to sit at the bar. 

Jake sat down and thought for a second. 

“You think we're going to-”

“No!” Jeremy covered Jake's mouth, blushing. “I never said that.” He laughed nervously. 

“I mean I wouldn't object.” Jake giggled and shrugged. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“I meant that you just got back together, don't you think you should take things slow?”

“Aren't we?” 

“I wouldn't call getting a hotel together 'taking it slow’.” He used finger quotes. Truthfully, Jeremy was a bit jealous. To be alone with the person you love, just the two of you. No one to bother or intrude. Alone. 

Jake huffed indignantly. “Look,” a sudden maturity flooded through his eyes, his back straightened and his excitement calmed, “I know that we just met again after a while, but isn't that kind of the point? I'm not saying we'll kiss and makeup right away. I know we need to talk. But that's all I really need to do with him. Talk. I haven't seen him in  _ four months _ .” He laughed, but it wasn't because it was funny, it was a tired laugh. 

“I love him, and he loves me. That's all we need right now. I just want to be with him for a bit. To…” he grasped for the right word, “recover.” He looked Jeremy in the eyes desperately, “you understand, right?”

Jeremy was shocked.

“I- uh- yeah, of course.” 

“Thanks.” Jake smiled brightly, all aspects of the previous seriousness gone. 

“Anyways, I have a plan.” He said cheekily. 

“A plan?” Jeremy questioned. 

Jake disregarded the question. He pat Jeremy happily on the shoulder. “You've really helped me. I'll repay you someday.” He promised. He leaned forward and gave Jeremy a thankful kiss on the cheek. Jeremy smiled and nodded knowingly. He waved him off and watched as Jake skipped out the door. With a heaving sigh, Jeremy turned back to the bar and asked for another drink.

___

 

The ride to the hotel was surprisingly calm. Jake sat in the passenger, watching the sun slowly descend with a soft smile. The warm glow of the setting sun made Rich think of that night again. God, how they've matured. Jake had a light stubble, his former boyish face was now chiseled and handsome. There was wisdom in his eyes, though it hid behind the childish sparkle. Even though Jake acted young, there was years of wisdom and experience in him. He just didn't let his past pain get the best of him. That's something Rich admired very much about him. 

They pulled into the parking lot, the sun now well behind the trees. Jake hopped out and sucked in a refreshing breath of cool air. He let it out slowly and smiled. He turned to Rich, whose look said 'should we head in?’ to which Jake nodded. They walked in quiet, entering the warm building. Rich headed to the reception desk while Jake traced his finger along the rim of a fake leaf on a fake plant. He wondered why people found beauty in fake flowers. He decided that he'd rather replace real flowers all the time then keep plastic-y fake ones. 

Rich walked over quietly and watched him for a second. He watched his delicate fingers trace the plastic, admiring but judging. A strange expression. He smiled and tapped his shoulder. Jake turned slowly and followed Rich to their room. A nervousness sank in his stomach. 

_ 'What if he thinks my plan is weird? Or cheesy?’ _

_ 'Its super cheesy’ _

They entered the elevator and Rich clicked the button for the 5th floor. Jake pressed his back against the wall and tapped his finger impatiently against the railing. He then began tapping his foot to the beat of the low elevator music. Rich knew that when Jake was nervous he'd fidget, tap or shake anxiously. He wanted to ask the reason, but didn't want the break the silence they'd had up until this point. 

When the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to the 5th floor, the two men jumped, startled by the harsh sound. Rich led the way, Jake followed, head down. 

Room 510

Jake took a deep breath as they passed it. 

Room 511

He bit his lip nervously. 

Room 512

Jake began to sweat, the impending situation making him more hesitant. 

Room 513

_ 'Jesus Christ hurry up.’ _

Room 514

Jake took a deep breath, readying himself. 

_ 'You've got this.’ _

Room 515

Rich stopped. 

_ 'Thank God’ _

He paused, seeming hesitant. No, not hesitant. Nervous. Jake smiled. It was a cute look. 

Rich pressed his key card to the reader, a red light flashed green, signaling that the door was open. Rich took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door open. He held it in place, gesturing to Jake that he walk in. Jake smiled and nodded in thanks and stepped inside. The layout of the room was pretty luxurious by Jake's standards. Overall it was big, a decent kitchen, a bathroom with a  _ huge  _ tub. The bedroom was wild. The bed was large, larger than any bed Jake had ever seen. It was clad in silk sheets and pillow cases, the Pearl color glistened under the warm colored light bulbs. A very fuzzy, white, and long haired carpet lie underneath the bed, begging them to slip off their shoes and run their toes through it. A chandelier hung high on the tall ceiling, portraying fake candles surrounded by golden glass so it glimmered around the room, almost like a disco ball. 

Jake took a deep breath and smiled faintly. So much extra effort was put into this room, better not waste it. He slipped off his shoes, leaving his socks on as he strode into the bedroom. He took a moment to look around, the chandelier giving his eyes a golden shine. His fingers twitched nervously and he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Rich stared at him, confused. There was a speaker for the phone, which Jake inserted it into. He opened his music player and hit play, the music took a second to start. Rich opened his mouth to question the action, but Jake just held his fingers to his own lips, a hushing motion. The music started and Rich didn't recognize the song. Jake took a deep breath and took a step forward, holding out his hand as he stood straight. 

His eyes said,  _ 'dance with me’ _ .

Rich was shocked, confused, and intrigued. He hesitantly reached his hand forward, letting their skin touch. A shock was sent through his body at the intimate action. He let his hand be guided by the brunet, who pulled him close. The man in the song began to sing. 

“ _ I found a love for me. _ ” The singer began. It was sweet and low, a light rasp. 

Rich could feel the nervous heat of Jake's body as they stood close. Rich was about chin height on Jake, which was more than embarrassing, but he'd learned to overlook it. No pun intended. 

They swayed calmly, their feet not even moving. Rich could feel Jake look at him, but he was afraid to look up and meet his gaze, afraid to see the love in his eyes. He knew that once their eyes met, he'd never look back again. He'd leave everything, everyone behind. 

“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love.” Rich heard Jake sing along. He paused for a second, to listen. These words the first words that had been spoken in awhile. They'd both sat in silence the ride there, and even after they'd finished talking at the bar. Rich forgot how much he loved the sound of Jake's voice, let along his singing voice. He hadn't heard that voice in a while. Smooth and charming. Jake chose certain parts to sing, which made Rich think that the ones he chose had meaning. He tentatively pressed his ear to Jake's chest, feeling him stiffen slightly under the pressure. Rich listened, to his lovers voice and heartbeat.  

“Not knowing what it was.” Jake's hand fell on Rich's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

“I will not give you up this time.” A soft voice crack.   
“But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own.” Desperation. 

“And in your eyes you're holding mine.” The droplet of a tear on his head. 

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms.” They swayed more, their feet moving in an undiscussed pattern. The hand on Rich's shoulder made its way to his neck, rubbing softly at the skin under his ear. 

“Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know.” These words were direct, sung with vigor. 

“She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own.” They continued to sway, falling into a comfortable pattern. With Jake's thumb rubbing the lobe of Rich's ear soothingly, their body's pressed close and the still falling tears from Jake's eyes. Rich wanted to wipe them away, but from what he could tell, this was just Jake's way of dealing with the past four months. To have and to hold. 

“We are still kids, but we're so in love.” These words were broken, Rich could basically hear the sound of Jake's heart trying to mend, trying to  _ unbreak _ .  

“Fighting against all odds.” The tears stopped, but he sniffled lightly.    
“I know we'll be alright this time.” Confident. 

“Darling, just hold my hand.” Their fingers laced. 

He paused. Rich wasn't even listening to the song coming from the phone anymore. 

“I see my future in your eyes.” Jake took a deep breath and pulled back, his eyes were closed, the lids puffy. When he opened them, glistening from tears, he looked down. Their eyes met. 

“I have faith in what I see.” He sang softly, nearly a whisper. 

“Now I know I have met an angel in person.” He smiled, broken but happy. 

“I don't deserve this.” He spoke this. Rich almost opened his mouth to object. 

“You look perfect tonight.” He whispered, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes as he smiled, big and happy. With a chuckle that said  _ 'god, I'm an idiot’ _ , Jake went to pull back. Rich gripped his arm tightly. 

_ ‘Don’t’  _ his eyes pleaded. 

Jake stopped, he settled, slightly bent so they could match height. 

Their eyes met. 

Rich's heart skipped a beat, his breath taken. Everytime he looked into those eyes, he remembered his childhood. This man made him remember and cherish everything he'd been through, every struggle and heartache was all okay, because of Jake. The hand that Rich caught him with gripped tightly, trying to hold back, knowing that he shouldn't. Knowing that it was dangerous, that it would hurt, that they needed to heal. 

“It's okay.” Jake soothed and pulled him in close. 

_ 'What?’  _

Rich didn't even realize he was crying until Jake wiped away a tear, leaving a cold streak across his face. Once it registered, it just made it worse. Almost like a knife to the heart, Rich caved. He'd never cried like this. Heaving, heavy sobs. Not for one thing, but for everything. Everything he'd ever been through, every like he'd been told, every heart he'd broken all burst through his eyes as he fell to the ground in gasping breaths and hot tears. His hands shook and his legs went weak. His hands clutched whatever fabric of Jake's shirt they could hold and he let go, let himself go limp in his arms and began to sob apologies. 

“I-I’m sorry-” He gasped, “I'm-” he hiccuped. 

“Shhh, sh, sh…” Jake pet his hair, holding back tears himself at the outburst. Never had he seen someone more overcome with emotions that they'd kept inside. He knew that Rich always internalized his feelings, but never did he imagine it's come to this.

“I don't deserve this.” Rich whispered. 

“Hush.” Jake silenced him. 

He was rocked like a child in his mother's arms until they both fell asleep.

They'll handle it realistically in the morning. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets an early Christmas present and has a heart to heart with Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. Sorry my posting is inconsistent.

Jeremy sat at the bar, holding his second drink in hand. He wasn't even tipsy yet, but watching the exchange between Rich and Jake sure made him feel something. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy or just sadness. He looked into his drink and sighed, setting it aside. He didn't want to risk drinking too much and doing something regrettable. He needed to talk to Michael again. He felt bad for leaving him for so long, but he left his phone back at the house.

Jeremy looked up at the bartender, who was currently mixing a drink for the guest next to him.

“Excuse me? Does this place have a phone I can use?” He asked.

“Yeah, sweetie, just 'round the corner.” She pointed towards the bathrooms with her long fingernail. He thanked her and headed around the corner. A phone was hanging on the wall, he picked it up and dialed Michael's number. It rang. Once. Twice. Three times. No answer.

Maybe he missed it. Jeremy called again.  

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.  

No answer.

With a frustrated sigh, he decided it was just best to go home. He paid for the drink and slipped on his jacket, getting in his car and heading home. Jeremy played music, not wanting the silence to provoke any thoughts he wasn't ready to face.

Parking in the lot, Jeremy headed up to his room. He stole a glance at the door of Michael's apartment and opened his own door. Brooke sat on the sofa, sketching. Jeremy sat beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. She froze for a second, about to ask what was wrong, but just let him be. Jeremy closed his eyes, listening to the sound of pencil on paper like a lullaby.

Brooke smelled like paint, and so did the apartment. She must have done some touch ups. Which was strange, considering all the painting they did was perfect the way it was. He opened his eyes and looked around the walls. Everything seemed the same, and there were no buckets out. Jeremy was too tired to question it, but it left him confused.

There was something clawing at his stomach. He needed someone to talk to about Michael. Someone who had experience. He looked up at Brooke. Not her. She had one girlfriend back in the beginning of highschool that lasted 3 weeks.

He sighed and turned his attention to what Brooke was drawing.

Chloe.

_Chloe._

That's it! Chloe seems like someone who would give honest, sage advice. He hoped she would actually talk to him, she didn't seem like the friendly type. He looked up at Brooke.

“How's it going with Chloe?” He asked.

Brooke looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a smile.

“It's really good,” she turned back to her drawing and continued with more vigor, “she's a type of person I've never met before, but in a good way.”

He leaned up a bit, interested.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she's fairly quiet, and she can be kind of vulgar. But sometimes, she says the smartest things, I'm usually left speechless.” Brooke said this as if she was asked all the time.

“I don't think you realize it, but you've got some smart things to say yourself.” He said with a chuckle.

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” She asked, although she giggled along.

Jeremy stood up, stretching his legs and yawning. It had been a hectic past few days and his bones ached. But as much as he wanted to sleep, he needed to do something. He began to walk towards his room.

“Where are you going?” Brooke asked, her voice almost alarmed as she looked up from her book.

“To my… room?” It was like a question, as she confused him.

“What are you getting?” She asked, her eyes shifted to the direction of the room.

“A heavier jacket, it's getting chilly and my cardigan isn't the most warm piece of clothing.” He laughed nervously.

“I'll get it for you!” She hopped up and raced to his room.

She closed the door closely behind her, giving Jeremy a look he didn't really understand.

She returned a few moments later, closing the door closely behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Jeremy right in front of her. She looked up at him in surprise and held out his jacket.

“Your jacket.” She said.

Jeremy looked down at the jacket, then back up to Brooke.

“What wa-”

“Your jacket.” She repeated with insistence.

“Okay…” He drawled out the word, reluctantly taking the jacket and holding it to his chest.

Brooke smiled and ushered him away from the door as he slipped on his jacket.

“Well,” he took a deep breath and shook his head, confused, “I'm going out for a bit.”

“Don't hurry back!” She waved him off before he even began to move.

“Right…” He played it off as Brooke just hiding a Christmas present or something and walked out the door. Granted, the holiday was about 3 weeks away. He walked over to Michael's apartment and knocked on the door, praying she wasn't at work.

The door cracked and an eye peered through, once seeing who it was, she opened the door. Chloe gave him a confused look and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hey,” his heart pounded, “can we talk?”

“Yeah, sorry, don't feel like telling you where babies come from, sweetie.” She began to close the door.

“Wait!” He pressed his hand urgently against it. “Please, this is important.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Then why not cry to your Boo about it?” She seemed genuinely confused at this point.

“He's what this is about.” Jeremy's eyes were desperate, his fist clenched against the door.

She took a moment to look at him. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened the door more and moved aside for him to come in.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her and she waved it off.

He seated himself on the couch nervously. He sat upright, his knees pressed tightly together and his hands fidgeting in his lap. Chloe looked at him and sighed. She sat beside him, her posture much more leisurely.

“What's up, buttercup?” She asked.

“The other night, I got a call from Michael. I'd already talked to him earlier, but this time was different. He was wasted. Like, bad.” Jeremy looked her in the eyes.

“Y'know, that happens to stressed people. Not Michael so much, but it happens. I don't really see a problem.” She said.

“Well, it's not that he was drunk, I guess. But what he said while he was drunk.”

“Oh.” She said it as if she'd been told this before.

“Have you seen him like that?” Jeremy asked. 

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Last year, Michael got a promotion. It was incredible because it allowed him to soundly live his life, even though he picked up more shifts and stayed longer. So, we celebrated. I got some alcohol, we're over 21 after all. But it was the first time I'd seen him drunk. It was like there was no filter. He said everything he thought, but I don't think he believed everything he said himself. They were his worries, things he'd had on his mind a while. Michael's a great person, but we've all got our faults. It's hard to understand sometimes, but he's always got the best for everyone on his mind.” She thought about it a second, then turned to Jeremy. “What did he say to you?” She asked curiously.

“He said, 'haven’t we been waiting long enough?’”

“For what?”

Jeremy blushed and looked at his lap.

“Sex…”

“Wait a minute, you two haven't gotten frisky yet?” She asked incredulously.

He looked up at her, bewildered.

“Sorry, sorry.” She chuckled. “Honestly,” she looked at him seriously, “take your time. When you're ready, you're ready. But I'll tell you this: when you worry about it too much, you'll think you're never ready. Just let it happen, if it makes you uncomfortable, then tell him. Trust me, every time we talk, he can't stop bringing you up. It's kind of annoying.” She laughed and he joined in.

“Thank you, Chloe.” He smiled at her.

“You're a good kid.” She pat him on the shoulder.

Chloe picked up her phone, which had been lying on the coffee table in front of them. She looked at it with a look of confusion, which switched to a sly smile.

“What's the matter?” He asked.

She looked at him with a smirk. “Follow me.” She stood up.

Jeremy looked up at her, confused. “Okay?” He stood up as well.

Chloe led the way out of her apartment and to the door of Jeremy's.

“I could've walked myself back here…” Jeremy said.

“Sh.” She shushed sharply. Chloe opened the door and stood the the side, letting Jeremy walk in first. Confused, he stepped in to see Brooke smiling at him.

“Brooke, what the hell is happening?” He walked up to her.

She stepped past him, walking towards Chloe, who still stood at the door. They both looked at him sweetly. Jeremy was truly confused.

“Wha-”

“Someone needs to talk to you.” Brooke said ominously and closed the door, leaving Jeremy alone in the living room.

Jeremy turned around, hearing footsteps approach from his bedroom. His heart pounded.

_Did Brooke and Chloe leave him in here to get murdered by a psychopath? Or maybe it was Jake coming back to ask for more help. God I hope him and Rich are okay._

But no.

He rounded the corner, tan skin glistening with sweat. His black hair was disheveled, the strands pointing in every which way. He had a bashful smile on his lips, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other fidgeted at his side. He had black, white, purple, and blue paint crusted on his skin and clothes. His outfit, which looked like he originally tried to look tidy and presentable, but they were now spattered with pretty colors. He had his shoes off, black socks clung to his feet, like he'd been here a while.

Jeremy stood, dumbfounded. Just the sight of Michael made Jeremy's heart skip. After the talk with Chloe he felt so much more at ease with the whole situation as well. He took a nervous step forward and looked up into those tired, dark eyes. He reached up to touch a blotch of purple paint on his cheek and caressed it with a smile.

Michael leaned into his hand, reaching his own up to touch it. He held their hands to his face, placing a soft kiss to the palm of Jeremy's. Jeremy smiled sheepishly and took Michael's hand in his, linking their fingers. He kissed each of Michael's knuckles. Michael held a deep breath.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. Jeremy looked up into his apologetic eyes with a smile. He really did love him. Only love could give him this feeling of pure happiness when he's around him. A feeling that makes him want to scream it to the world, but also to cry with happiness. Overwhelming emotions that were hard to describe.

“I forgive you.” He reached his arms up to link them around the back of Michael's neck. He leaned up on his toes and Michael leaned down, hands finding place on Jeremy's waist. Their lips touched and Jeremy felt something heavy inside him lift. He closed his eyes, letting it take him. He tried to lean up more, reaching. Michael chuckled against his lips.

“Someone missed me.” He teased, but gave in nonetheless. He felt Jeremy smile faintly into the kiss, pulling back. Their eyes opened and met. Jeremy reached up and ran a hand gently through soft black hair. He loved the feeling of intimacy, of just being able to be so close. Michael chuckled, looking down at Jeremy fondly.

“Did it hurt?” Michael asked.

It took Jeremy a second to process the question, but he smiled and rolled his eyes, “let me guess, when I fell from heaven?”

“No.” Michael drawled it out, like he expected that answer.

“What?” Jeremy asked, surprised.

“When you fell for me?” He grinned proudly.

Jeremy giggled and slapped his chest playfully. He broke away from Michael's arms with an amused snort as he processed the joke.

“You're such a dork.” He said happily, sitting on the sofa with a delighted smile.

“Y'know it's a surprise.” Michael sat beside him casually.

“What is?” Jeremy asked, turning his head to see Michael stare at the ceiling in, what he assumed was, thought.

“That you haven't seen your Christmas present yet. You haven't even asked me about the paint on my clothes.” He smirked.

“I knew Brooke was hiding something!” He hopped up, “where is it? It's in my room isn't it? That's where she was acting suspicious. I mean, I know you were in there because she wasn't talking to herself, though that is something she-”

“Jeremy.” Michael said sharply, snapping him out of his ramble, no harsh tone.

“Yes?” He asked with an embarrassed blush.

Michael walked behind him, placing his hands on either side of Jeremy's face and lifting it up towards the ceiling. Jeremy gasped.

“Oh my God.”

The ceiling was painted beautifully like the night sky. The background was a rich dark blue and black. Scattered around it we're bright specks of white and yellow. It looked surreal, almost too exaggerated to feel real. It was beautiful and made Jeremy's heart soar. He looked at Michael, who was staring at him expectantly. Jeremy took a second look at the ceiling to confirm it was real.

“I-I’m speechless…” He said breathily.

“It's even better in your room.” Michael pointed out, gesturing his thumb in the aforementioned direction. Jeremy headed towards his room and looked up. The background was the same, but in a slightly, only slightly, bad handwriting was written:

_“I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.”_

_-Vincent Van Gogh_

Jeremy felt hands on each of his shoulders and leaned back into his boyfriend, pressing his head into his chest as he stared at the paint.

“Did you write that?” Jeremy asked softly.

“Mhm.” He felt the rumble of his voice against his head.

“Is this why you didn't return my calls?” He asked.

“Yeah, sorry. We were working really hard to get it done.”

“I love it.” He looked up from under Michael's chin, leaning up to place a kiss to the underside of it. He felt a laugh resonate through his chest. Jeremy smiles into his chest with a short giggle. He looks back up at the ceiling with a happy sigh. He looks Michael in the eyes, making sure they meet.

“I love you.” Jeremy whispers it with adoration, like he'd just been shown the most beautiful painting an artist could ever make. His eyes sparkled with something new, something he'd never felt before. His hands rested lazily on Michael's hips and their bodies were slotted together.

Michael looks surprised, but smiles, nonetheless. It's strange to hear it said so easily, to know that it's something they can tell each other. To feel reciprocated in such an intense emotion. His heart swells and his chest puffs out when the words are spoken to him so genuinely. His cheeks even turn a dusty red.

“I love you, too.” He says it almost nervously, the words aren't uncertain, but new. Sure he'd said it before, but not the same way. Not with this fire in his heart. A burning sensation within that began to spread throughout his body like a wildfire. It also spread a giddy smile across his face. Jeremy nuzzled his face into Michael's chest, moving his hands from his hips to squeeze around his waist.

“I know it's only been like 6 days, but it's lonely without you here.” He whispered, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. It's embarrassing to admit, but he wants Michael to know he's missed. He jumped when he felt a hand lace itself through his hair. Michael began to lightly scratch his scalp in soothing motions.

“I missed you, too. But we only have today. I'm leaving to go back tomorrow morning. I'd managed to work so hard that I'd freed myself up an entire day. But I've still got to go back for 2 more weeks.” He tilted Jeremy's head up and their eyes met.

Jeremy looked away, sighing. “I know.” He frowned and looked back up into those chocolate eyes. “Just, be here with me. Now.” It was almost desperate, almost a whine. Michael smiled.

“Of course.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The cold weather made Jeremy's lips chapped and rough, but he didn't care. They moved slowly, revelling in all the days they missed, all the kisses they could've given. Jeremy slid his arms up to Michael's biceps, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles. Michael gave a low hum of happiness and slid his hands under Jeremy's shirt, reciprocating the action on his hips. They deepen the kiss, giving it more heat and passion. Jeremy let go a bit, submitting himself. He began to walk backwards, leading him and Michael towards his bed. The backs of his knees knocked the bedside and he broke the kiss to let himself fall backwards.

As he lay on the bed, he looked up at Michael, who took a second to stare at him in amazement. Jeremy wiggled, a bit uncomfortable under the look.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered as he leaned down to hover above Jeremy, his hands on either side of his waist. Jeremy felt a blush creep up his cheeks at the closeness, the vulnerability. He was completely at bay to Michael's will. Suddenly, a panic began to rise inside him, it was all so new, so frightening. He began to breathe heavily and sweat.

“Jeremy?” Michael looked at him with concern.

“I- I- I'm sorry. I just-- I'm not-- I don't--”

“Jeremy,” Michael stated calmly, placing his hands on Jeremy's shoulders, “it's okay, calm down.” He pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I've never done this before. I… I don't think I'm ready.” His hands scrambled at Michael's back helplessly.

“That's okay, we're going to take it as slow or as fast as you want.” Michael's hand ran soothing circles across his back.

“I'm sorry.” Jeremy felt the beginnings of tears prick his eyes as he buried his face in Michael's neck.

“Don't be.” He gave the top of his boyfriend's head a kiss. “Why don't we set some boundaries?” He leaned back to look Jeremy in his eyes.

Jeremy nodded and looked up at him with thankful eyes.

“How far do you want to go?” Michael asked, not rushing, not pushing. He awaited a response. Jeremy thought for a minute. He did want to get intimate with Michael, but with him leaving the next morning, it didn't feel right. He didn't feel ready. But he did want to be close.

“U-Um… nowhere, um…” he felt an embarrassed blush creep up his face, “nowhere south of the border?” He felt his ears become hot as he avoided eye contact. With a shy look up through his eyelashes, he saw Michael looking at him happily.

“Okay. Your wish is my command.” He gave a charming smile and a wink, making Jeremy giggle and swat him playfully. “Safe word?”

Jeremy hummed, “s… squip?”

“What's that?” Michael chuckled at the unfamiliar word.

Jeremy shrugged, “just something I made up.” He giggled.

Jeremy leaned up, closing his eyes and kissing Michael softly. The kiss was returned in full, hands sliding to Jeremy's hips. Jeremy reassured their position and laid himself down, pulling Michael on top of him. Their lips slid in harmony, Michael's hands not being able to stay in one place. They move from his hips, to cupping his cheek, to tracing lines on his neck with his index finger. Jeremy shivered, keeping his eyes closed and tilting his neck to the side, inviting Michael. He licked his lips hungrily and leaned down. He kissed lightly, watching for Jeremy's reactions. Jeremy's eyes closed a bit tighter at the alien feeling. Michael took that as a good sign and continued a bit more passionately. He sucked and licked and kissed the skin on his neck, trying to find the sweet spot. Meanwhile, Jeremy squirmed and grasped tightly onto Michael's shirt.

“Ah-” With a particularly skillful nip under Jeremy's left ear, a shock like lightning course through his body from head to toe. He arched his back slightly and began panting. It was an intense feeling he'd never experienced and he wanted it again.

“Again… more…” He begged. Michael tried to suppress the wave of arousal he felt. But he obeyed and attacked that spot, making loud slurping sounds for effect. Jeremy whimpered and panted, whispering Michael's name every so often.

Michael pulled back, admiring the purplish-red mark he'd left. He leaned into Jeremy's ear and whispered hotly.

“You better hide that, or people will see.” He chuckled deeply, making goosebumps spread across Jeremy's skin. He blushed at the words touched the mark gingerly. He felt the skin pulsate.

Jeremy grabbed Michael's hands and slid them under his shirt. He looked up, making eye contact. Michael sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. He slid his hands lovingly up his stomach. Along with his hands came the shirt. Michael looked at Jeremy who nodded in consent. He removed his hands from his stomach to slip off Jeremy's jacket. Jeremy whimpered when the warm hands left his stomach.

Once completely shirtless, Michael took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Jeremy was pretty thin, but it wouldn't be considered unhealthy. His eyes were glossed over and desperate, his hands clenched the sheets loosely. Michael pressed a warm hand to his chest, holding it there for a second.

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered, “kiss me.” He hooked his hands behind Michael's neck and ushered him down. Their lips met in a hot tangle of tongue and saliva. Michael took over, sucking on Jeremy's tongue, which caused him to shut his eyes tightly and moan breathily.

They pulled apart and Michael made quick work of kissing everywhere he could manage. A light kiss on that special spot, his Adam's apple, above his belly button. The last one of which made Jeremy giggle. Michael looked up and took a shot. He dragged his tongue from the top of his navel, to the edge of his left nipple. Jeremy gasped at the close contact and Michael looked up nervously.

“Go ahead.” Jeremy whispered breathlessly. He'd never had anything like this done before. 

Michael dragged his tongue slowly across the bud and Jeremy's hand jumped up to cover his mouth. His back arched. Only a breathy sigh had escaped.

“God, I've never seen anyone react that way before.” Michael commented in wonder. “Move your hand.” He reached up to touch his hand softly. Jeremy gave him a reluctant look, but remove his hand. Michael gave the nipple another, rather aggressive, lick.

“Hnng--” Jeremy closed his eyes and clenched the sheets to keep from covering his mouth again.

Michael began to trace the line of Jeremy's spine up and down with his fingertips as he suckled on the bud, humming lowly and sending vibrations to Jeremy's nerves.

“Ahn-” Jeremy moaned softly and laced his fingers in Michael's hair, encouraging him to continue. Once the nipple became raw and oversensitive, he moved on to the next one. This time, as his tongue continued it's ministrations, Michael administered a light bite and watched Jeremy's face.

Jeremy let out a loud gasp that ended in a drawled out moan. He grinned in triumph against his chest and sat up, admiring the way he'd untangled his boyfriend.

Jeremy was panting heavily, his body a light shade of red. His chest was rising quickly and his eyes were blown wide. His hair was a bit disheveled and a trail of saliva was feeling from his mouth. His eyes met with Michael's and he gave an exhausted smile. Michael leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly.

“You're gorgeous.” He kissed his nose.

“Make me so happy.” Kissed his cheek.

“Don't want to leave.” Kissed the corner of his lips.

“I…” Kissed his chin.

“Love…” Kissed his temple.

“You.” Kissed his mouth.

They just stare into each other for a while, admiring. Jeremy pulls Michael down and snuggles into him, resting his head on Michael's chest. They snuggle, calming down. Michael tries to ignore the growing trouble in his pants and focuses on the breathing of the lovely man beside him.

Jeremy begins to shiver as the realization that the room seems to be below a warm temperature sets in. He would've reached down to grab his jacket or his shirt, but Michael had thrown them a considerable distance across the room.

Michael noticed his shivering and sat up, much to the dismay of the person cuddled against his chest. He slipped off his hoodie, leaving him in just a short-sleeved shirt, and slipped it over Jeremy's head.

“Aren't you going to be cold?” He asked, concerned. He fidgeted with the hoodie, getting himself comfortable.

“I'll be warm enough cuddling you.” Jeremy smiled sheepishly. “Besides, that hoodie is way too big for you and it's adorable.” He kissed his cheek and laid back down. Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully and resumed his position against Michael's chest.

“I don't want to sleep. I don't want tomorrow to come.” Jeremy whispered into his shirt.

“I know, but let's just enjoy it for now.” Michael nuzzled the soft hair on his head.

Jeremy smiled contentedly and sighed. He fell asleep reluctantly in the arms of his lover, praying the morning never came.

 


	12. Surprise! (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a surprise, except maybe Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! I HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME FOR THE HIATUS :(
> 
> LIFE IS LIFE AND I'VE BEEN BUSY BUT I'M BACK BITCHES
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! I made it a two part because I really wanted to get the chapter out, but I felt the storyline wasn't finished yet, so it's two parts!
> 
> Sorry for leaving, hope you like! Love ya!

“Today's the day.

Jeremy spoke out loud in the midst of the airport, receiving a few confused looks, but he didn't care. He was filled with giddy excitement. It had been a long two weeks and Michael was finally coming back, just in time for Christmas. But it was also a big deal for another reason.

Jeremy was ready to have sex with Michael.

He got all the stuff he needed and laid it out neatly on his bed. Condoms, lube - not the cherry kind-, his iPod on standby for  _ sexy _ music. He'd even managed to get Brooke out of the house for a few hours. Which included him begging her for hours on end to do  _ anything _ for a few hours. She ended up making plans to go out with Chloe to the movies, but for payback, she insisted they go on a double date. Jeremy agreed triumphantly. With some thorough- but cautious -perusing of the internet, he was ready. So, here he stood. Michael's plane was about to land and Jeremy stood restlessly at the gate, shifting from foot to foot. He felt so confident and ready, knowing he had everything he needed to make the experience perfect. And even though Jeremy had none - experience, that is - he was sure that with his preparedness, everything would go smoothly. He'd never been so ready for anything, ever.

Jeremy was broken from his thought process when people began to file out of the gate. This caused him to scan the crowd intensely, a few people shuffling away nervously under his gaze. Once he spotted that pretty black hair and brown eyes, he raced over to his boyfriend. Michael spotted Jeremy just before he was pounced on like a cat. He chuckled as the brunette slammed their bodies together in an intense hug. Sure they'd Skyped and texted, but it was nothing like seeing each other in person.

Jeremy nuzzled his face into Michael's neck with a happy sigh and gave it a chaste kiss. He breathed in the scent of Michael's t-shirt and hummed happily. Michael squeezed his arms around Jeremy's waist fondly and lifted him lightly off the ground, to which he squeaked, blushed, and protested loudly. Michael laughed and set him down and pulling him back into a tight embrace. They stayed that way for a good 10 seconds before pulling away, afraid they were showing off a little too much. Fingers laced, they walked to the luggage claim.

“How was your flight?” Jeremy asked, glancing at Michael through the corner of his eye with a smile. 

With a shrug, Michael replied, “meh.”

“Yeah? Nothing exciting? No one gave birth or got kicked off for possession of a rattlesnake?” Jeremy giggled.

“I wish.” They both smiled and rolled their eyes.

Michael snatched up his bag and they headed back to the car, contentedly walking in silence. Jeremy's insides were buzzing with excitement, he couldn't keep still. The whole drive back, his fingers tapped the steering wheel aimlessly. Michael noticed the ticks and taps, but played it off as excitement for their reunion. They chatted carelessly throughout the car ride, bouncing from topic to topic.

They arrived at the apartment, jumped out happily and headed to the floor of their apartments. Once they reached the floor, Michael said he had to go do some last minute, at-home things before he was truly done with work, so they said their goodbyes. Before Michael could open the door to his apartment, Jeremy grabbed him quickly by the wrist.

“Oh! Michael…” he got his attention.  

Michael looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise, “yes?”

Jeremy leaned into his ear, making his breath hot and wet against his boyfriend's ear.

“Tonight,” with this surge of confidence, his voice didn't break,--like it normally would when he's nervous--“we're having sex.” And without another word, he swayed away with his head high. He was sure that he heard Michael babble something incoherently.

He opened his door slowly, feeling Michael's gaze on him. He shot a last look at his boyfriend, who still looked towards him in dumbfounded wonder. And with a quick, hopefully seductive, wink, Jeremy closed the door behind him.

Stepping into his room with victorious confidence, he began to get himself ready for dinner. He set his iPod, which was still on standby for later, to an upbeat playlist of his favorite songs. He slowly stripped himself of his clothing while belting out the lyrics to  _ Moving Too Fast _ from The Last Five Years. A personal favorite.

With just his shirt off, he snatched up his hairbrush twirled it like a baton before using it like a microphone, channelling his inner teenage girl.

_ “I just keep rollin' along!”  _ He hit the high note with excited vigor, his body tingling happily.

Once the song ended, and he caught his breath, Jeremy continued to dress as the playlist continued to play. He picked out a new sweater that Brooke gave him as an early Christmas gift. She insisted that the holiday was “too far away”. Three weeks. It was a light green cable [ knit crew neck ](http://www.brooksbrothers.com/Heathered-Cable-Knit-Crewneck-Sweater/MS00691_____KHAK_XXL______,default,pd.html?src=googleshopping&cmp=ppc_us_GG_pla_Men%27sSweaters&gclid=Cj0KCQiAvrfSBRC2ARIsAFumcm-gZck8hudf3JBWcX2jMTn1TzKWPpEsYSE2x8s7PXewmGNpnibrjz0aApBSEALw_wcB) sweater. He'd asked how much it cost, but never got a straight answer. Jeremy had to admit though, it was the comfiest sweater he'd ever owned. And the sleeves were a bit long, which is usually what he looked for.

He paired the sweater with ripped,  [ vintage skinny jeans ](http://www.rue21.com/store/jump/product/0284-001627-0008716-0041?product_id=0284-001627-0008716-0041-0134&campaignid=634418559&adgroupid=34276514892&targetid=pla-227388181692&loc_physical_ms=9007691&adtype=pla&utm_medium=cse&utm_source=Google&gclid=Cj0KCQiAvrfSBRC2ARIsAFumcm_61z9hDMK-6KNV10Y3pX2cq_0T8xLd2CYCff-GmyU9nMjhK7BZJhsaAkrVEALw_wcB) . Although his knees will be cold, beauty is pain and the outfit is super cute.

He trotted happily into the bathroom, able to hear the muffled sound of  _ There Will Be Sun _ from Groundhog Day as he picked up his toothbrush. He made sure to brush until his hand felt numb, hoping his teeth looked blinding for his date.

_ You're acting like it's your first date. _ Jeremy laughed at himself.

He picked his head up from the sink, where he was spitting the contents of his vigorous brushing, to hear the click of the door unlocking. He hear heels click as they entered the apartment.

“Jer-Bear? You home?” She called, the sound of her keys falling on the table echoes through the small living space.

Jeremy wiped his mouth with a hand towel and lifted his head. “I'm here!” He popped his head out the door to see her shrugging off her jacket.

“Oh! Hey.” She smiled as he walked out of the room. She gave him an appreciative whistle towards his outfit. “Lookin’ good, tiger.” She chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Oh,” Jeremy started, catching Brooke's attention, “can we go to dinner a bit early? I have… umm… plans after.”  _ Smooth... _

But, Brooke just smiled. “Sure, I'll text Chloe.”

“Thanks.”

\--

A few hours later and Jeremy slipped on his shoes and tousled his hair a bit while Brooke led the way out the door. They met up with Chloe and Michael down the hall, falling into their respective groups. Jeremy exchanged a polite smile with Chloe, which was strangely returned with an actual smile. Chloe usually just sneers or smirks. Huh.

As they walk down the stairs, Jeremy notices Michael deliberately slow his pace, as to fall behind. Jeremy looked back and also slowed himself. He caught up, Chloe and Brooke a whole staircase ahead.

Jeremy raised a skeptical eyebrow up at him, “you okay?”

“Chloe is acting strange.” He comments. His eyes are narrowed in thought, seemingly trying to figure out the problem.

“So I'm not the only one who noticed?”

“It's weird, right?” He seemed thoroughly shaken.

“What else did she do?”

"She's been skittish all day, which has  _ never _ happened. And when I asked where she wanted to go for dinner she screamed, ‘I don't know! Commitment is hard!’”

“Weird.” Jeremy cross his arms, confused.

“Yeah.” Michael sighed.

Jeremy felt tense knowing Michael was stressed. He wanted him to be happy all day so that tonight goes well and as planned. He fell a step behind so he hovered over Michael's shoulders and began to knead his hands into them.

“Look, I'm sure that whatever it is, it's nothing serious.” He pressed his thumb in a particularly nice place, judging by the way Michael rolled his head to the feeling.

“Yeah… Yeah, you're right.” Michael gave his head a good shake and opened the door to the parking garage. Jeremy released his shoulders and fell in step next to his boyfriend as they reached the car. The girls already had it started and we're ready to go.

“What took so long?” Chloe snaps, angry.

_ Woah _ .

Chloe's never actually angry, she only pretends to be. This is the first time Jeremy has gone pale at her words. Michael gave him a look, as if to say, ' _ see what I mean? _ ’ To which, Jeremy nods with a confused hum.

Whatever has her hot under the collar better ease up because Jeremy wants this night to be perfect.

\--

Arriving at the restaurant, they grab a booth. Michael and Jeremy on the inside, facing each other, and the girls on the outside. They order and begin chatting happily.

Chloe seems to have cooled down a bit, her shoulders more relaxed and she's stopped snapping at everyone.

Michael also seems relaxed. He laughs heartily at Jeremy's terrible jokes and puns. While Jeremy talks excitedly about what he did while Michael was gone the last few weeks, his boyfriend watches him dreamily.

The night is going perfect and it fills Jeremy's stomach with butterflies. He almost feels nervous, but he shoves the feeling down and straightens his back, hoping to keep his confident demeanor. He wonders if Michael keeps thinking about tonight, if it's made him nervous. Or excited. Jeremy hopes he's excited.

While they chat happily and exchange laughter, at some point in the dinner that nervous bug enters Chloe again. She becomes agitated and her hands shake lightly. Jeremy and Michael exchange worried looks.

“Chloe… are you-” Michael begins to ask, only to be cut off by Chloe herself.

“Brooke!” Chloe almost shouts, she then covers her mouth and smiles apologetically. The group stares at her in shock.

“Yes?” Brooke replies meekly.

“U...Um…” Chloe fumbles for a second, patting down her pants as if to check her pockets. She takes a deep, shaky, breath and stands up. She reaches out her hand to Chloe in an offering for her to stand as well. Brooke furrows her eyebrows but reaches out and grabs Chloe's hand nonetheless. She stands and shoots Jeremy and Michael a nervous look. They shrug, confused.

Chloe closes her eyes and counts backwards from 3 out loud. She then takes a deep breath and puts on a small smile.

“Brooke…” Her voice wavered and she swallowed hard, with another breath, a flash of confidence filled her eyes. 

“Chloe…” Brooke repeated it, hoping it came off comical, but the serious expression on her girlfriends face didn't even crack a smile.

“I know we've only known each other for, what, 3 months?” This made Chloe and Brooke both chuckle, though Brooke's sounded nervous.

“But during these 3 months, I've come to know the incredible, sweet and caring person you are.” Normally, Brooke would be flattered,but she was just praying this wasn't going where it seemed to be.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Michael kept switching their gazes from the girls, to each other. They were also hoping this wasn't going the direction it was going in.

“But…” Chloe pulled a small box out of her back pocket.

“Brooke Lohst, will you marry me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved it :P
> 
> It is two parts, so if the plot seems a bit unfinished, sorry, I'm continuing in he next :)
> 
> Cliffhangers are fun anyway. 
> 
> <3


	13. Failed Plans and Unplanned Victories (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual content
> 
> Not much of a summary for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to get a new chapter in on Valentine's Day but an hour off ain't so bad so I'm counting it as a victory. 
> 
> This chapter does have sexual content (wink wonk)
> 
> I wrote for at least 4 hours straight writing this and it's not even long I'm just super awkward and suck at writing sex

“What?”

“Excuse me?”

“Huh?”

In unison, the trio let's out a mixed reaction. Jeremy stares blankly at Chloe, his brain seeming unable to process what just happened. Michael slams his hands loudly on the table in surprise, his voice raised. Brooke just stares at Chloe almost like she didn't hear her, her eyes switching from side to side in confusion.

They looked from one person to another, not sure what to say or do.

“Come on Brooke!” Chloe pleaded, Brooke stared down at her, trying to understand.

“We can get hitched, run away, start a family!”

“C...Chloe… Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…” Brooke waver her hands wildly in front of her face. “I don't think that's how it works!”

“Why not?” With a bit of confidence, Chloe stood up, ring still in hand.

“I…” Jeremy went to speak up, only to have his mouth covered roughly by Michael, who rapidly shook his head. Jeremy relaxed his shoulders and refrained from stepping in.

“Chloe, I'm 22, you're 23! We're too young to get married.” Jeremy felt a chill run through his body, Brooke actually looked like she was considering it.

_No no no no no no no!_

“I… uh… umm…” Brooke scanned Chloe's face hurriedly, panicked. Chloe's eyes filled a bit with tears.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Chloe asked in confirmation, almost believing that she heard wrong.

“Yes?” Jeremy and Michael shouted in utter astonishment.

“Yes!” Brooke smiled, wide and happy.

Chloe lunged forward and entangled Brooke in a hug, giving her cheek a bunch of kisses. The restaurants patrons began to clap and smile happily, unaware of the rising panic in Jeremy and Michael.

Brooke and Chloe share a happy kiss an then the ring is slipped on. An ecstatic look is passed between the two as they hug again. Jeremy and Michael give each other a wide eyed stare and don't really know how to react or what to do.

“Umm… Brooke and I are going to go ahead and leave, you two good to get a taxi?” Chloe asked.

They couldn't speak, Michael just nodded weakly. Chloe giggled happily and the two girls bounced away. Jeremy looked at Michael, wide eyed panic like he was about to break down into tears. His hands began to clench into fists as his brain replayed what just happened over and over again. Michael reached forward and grasped his hand, but he had an equally dumbfounded look on his face.

“W-What...What do we do?” Jeremy asked quietly, so quiet it was almost silent.

“Honestly… No idea.” Michael said. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. Jeremy could see the gears in his head turning. He hummed quietly and closed his eyes. Jeremy took Michael's hand, which was still in his, and pressed it to his face. He gave the palm a soft kiss as he allowed Michael to think through the situation.

His boyfriend opened his eyes and let out a loud, tired sigh.

“Anything?”

“Nothing.” He groaned loudly. “The doctor doesn't really have a pamphlet for this in the waiting room.” That made Jeremy giggle softly, which was a bit of a reliever.

“Do you want to go home?” Jeremy asked. Michael nodded and they split the cost for dinner, grabbed a taxi and headed back. Once back at the apartments, they headed into Jeremy's due to the fact that Michael’s was locked, they assumed Brooke and Chloe already got their hands on it. Walking inside, Jeremy plopped himself heavily on the love seat and sighed loudly. Michael lifted up his legs and sat down, laying them back atop his.

“I wonder what Chloe's plan is now.”

“Plan?”

_Plan?_

_Plan!_

_Oh my God the plan!_

Jeremy jumped up, causing Michael to jolt. He slid off the couch and began flailing his arms haphazardly, which had his boyfriend staring at him like he'd just escaped a mental asylum.

“Pla, plan, plan, plan.” He began to chant it under his breath as he paced around in a circle.

“Plan? What pla-” Michael began to ask, but Jeremy grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him to the bedroom. He let him go once they crossed the doorway and began to run from spot to spot around the room.

“Music!” He shouted and raced to his iPod and pressed play. A loud sound caused his eyes to widen. It was the music.

_The Reynolds pamphlet._

“What? No no no no no!” He fumbled with the iPod, eventually dropping on the floor. He shouldn't have listened to music off it this morning! He stared at it in sorrow but quickly moved onto the next step. Necessities. He went to the bed where he had neatly organized all the things he needed. Lube, condoms, etc.

“Wait, what?” They were gone. Just, not on the bed. “What the f-” He began throwing the comforter and pillows of the bed in a frenzy. He felt his heart sinking as tears began to well up in his eyes. He felt his throat tightening up.

“God damnit.” He choked on his words, tears spilling from his eyes.

“Hey.” Michael walked over and began to rub soothing circles on his back. He sat down on his bed and led Jeremy to do the same. “Can you tell me what in the heck just happened?” Jeremy chuckled defeatedly.

“S-So, you remember what I said to you this morning, right?” He leaned his head on Michael's shoulder, staring at the wall across from him.

“Kind of hard to forget.” Michael laughed softly and rested his head atop Jeremy's.

“Well I,” he hiccups as his tears calm, “I set everything up and it was all ready for the perfect night. But now it's all gone to shit and I just… wanted this to be perfect.” He felt the sadness come back again and Michael gave his hair a kiss and linked their fingers.

“I'm sorry, I saw how excited you were for this, and I was genuinely excited too. But with what just happened, I think we both need to take a step back and breathe.”

Jeremy nodded and sighed, burying his face in Michael's shoulder.

“Sorry this didn't go as planned.” He looked up at him with red, tear stained eyes.

“Don't worry about it, when the time is good, it'll all come naturally. Don't rush it.”

Jeremy let out a loud sigh and collapsed on his bed.

“Marriage?” Jeremy whispers it incredulously.

“It's…” Michael sat beside Jeremy's lying body, thinking of a proper word, “...something?”

“Wow, you aced literature didn't you?” Jeremy looked at him from a side glance, smiling teasingly. Michael gave him a playful smack on his forehead.

“Do you have a word for what just happened?”

“Um… bombshell?”

“Oooh, good one.”

“I try.” He shrugs and giggles and Michael joins in, chuckling.  

Michael reached his hand out and brushes a strand of hair from Jeremy's laughing face, staring at him happily.

“I love you.”

“Don't go and propose to me, now.” They laugh. “I love you too.” He says it happily through his laughter.

“I have a question.” Michael starts.

“Oh no.” Jeremy says it sarcastically.

“Feel free to shoot me down.” He ignores the remark.

“Hit me.” Jeremy rolls onto his back to give himself a better view of his boyfriend.

“We'll save the hitting for later.” He gives him a wink, to which Jeremy's face bursts into a fiery blush and he lets out a loud, exasperated groan.

“Continue, perv.” Jeremy shoots him an amused smile.

“Anyway,” he takes a deep, calm breath and looks Jeremy in the eyes, “what do you think of marriage?”

He gives his boyfriend a bit of time to think, watching him look around in pondering. With a comical tap to his chin, Jeremy looks like he's come to a decision.

“Well, first of all, I'd wait longer than, what? 3 months?” With a 'pshh’, he continues, “but I would like to get married in the future, have kids, start a family. But what I think some people don't think about is marriage is a _big_ deal. You're committing yourself to someone forever. You're deciding that you want to share your life with one person for every day for the rest of your life. And that's not a bad thing, not a bit. But when you make a split second decision, there's no thought, there's no exchange. To get married is a mutual decision, where you know where your partner stands on the subject. Split second marriages usually don't make it very far. But hey, I've never been married, what do I know?”

Michael gave him a look of endearment, a soft smile on his face. “How are you so smart?” He whispered.

Jeremy looked up at the ceiling sheepishly and coughed, embarrassed.

“Aw c'mon,” he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into Jeremy's neck, “no one our age sees things so maturely.”

“Oh pashaw.” He scoffed.

“Don't be humble.” He placed a soft kiss to the place Jeremy's left ear connects to his head. Jeremy didn't respond, just tilted his head upward, allowing easier access. Michael exhaled softly, pressing a kiss - which was more just him smiling - against his boyfriend's cheek. Jeremy reflected the smile and flexed his clenching fists against the sheets. Michael continued his ministrations, peppering little kisses all along the skin he was allowed. He nudged his nose through Jeremy's hair, breathing in the shampoo.

“I love the way you smell.” He breathed against the soft golden brown hair.

“I-It's just generic shampoo.” He laughed, his eyes closed as he enjoyed being pampered.

“It's still the smell of you.”

“Well then plenty of people must smell like me.”

“Who cares? I like it on _you_.”

“Whatever you say, your highness.” They laughed together.

Michael resumed his previous task, but with a bit more passion. Small kisses became open mouthed, hotter kisses. He found a spot that Jeremy seemed to particularly like, judging by his increase in breathing. A spot in the dip of his collarbone. He sucked lightly, closing his eyes in concentration. Jeremy let out a sigh mixed with a whine. Taking it as a happy sound, Michael continued.

Keeping Jeremy distracted, Michael ghosted his hand along the outside of his boyfriend's thigh, tracing the seams of his jeans. His hand gently slipped under the edge of the sweater. Jeremy jumped once the cold hand grazed the sensitive skin of his lower belly.

“Ah-” He retreated slightly once he felt his partner flinch. “Sorry.”

“No, no.” He grabbed Michael's hand, slid it under his shirt and lay it flat against his stomach. “It just surprised me, is all.” He gave a reassuring smile and a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Michael breathed in quickly through his nose, feeling himself begin to sweat and a fire burn from his stomach. “O-Okay…” He said softly.

He slid his hand, feeling Jeremy's skin twitch at the touch. The soft warmness of his of his lower belly was comforting, he felt it warm his cold hands. With a certain touch, close to this hip, Jeremy gasped, almost giggling.

“Are you sensitive there?” He leaned up to his ear ghosting his teeth along the lobe and nipping at the shell.

“Ah-” A soft whimper escape his mouth before he answered, “Yeah…” He seemed ashamed, a dark Rosy blush dusting his cheeks.

Hearing Jeremy moan and gasp was certainly making a little something grow, and it's not just his need to rip this lovely sweater off.

Michael lifted the shirt higher, roaming his hands over the lovely expanses of skin that he's been offered. Jeremy pressed his head back into the mattress, letting himself indulge in something he doesn't always feel.

“Lift your arms.” Michael said it deeply and sharp, watching a shiver run through his boyfriend, who obediently lifted his arms. He slid the sweater up and off, dropping it off the side of the bed. Seeing Jeremy laid out and vulnerable, his chest flushed and pink, hair a bit tousled and sweat ridden. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked up through hooded eyes.

Michael situated himself neatly over his boyfriend, his legs trapping Jeremy's inside and hands placed outside his head. Jeremy looked up at him in surprise and smiled breathlessly. He leaned down and kissed him. It was a kiss that took his breath away. Jeremy's back arched slightly as he leaned up into it, tangling his hands in chocolate brown locks of hair. Their mouths move in unison, tongues twisting, hands tugging. Michael pulled up and leaned back on his calves. He slid his hands up to Jeremy's chest, taking some time to tease his nipples. Jeremy particularly seems to enjoy the play there. Then sliding his hands downward to his jeans. With a playful smirk, an idea pops into his head.

“Uh oh, that's a dangerous look.” Jeremy chuckles breathlessly as he looks at the evil smile on his face.

Michael doesn't reply and leans down to grasp the zipper of Jeremy's jeans in his teeth and pull it down. He looked up through his lashes at the awestruck expression on the brunet's face. As he drags the metal down, Jeremy's breathing pace increases again and he can't take his eyes off the strange thing that's happening.

Once the zipper is down and Michael pops the button, he slowly shimmies the jeans down. Once he gets them off and gently drops them on the floor, he takes another second to look at Jeremy again. He sees the tent in Jeremy's underwear, a small wet spot forming.

He put his hands gently on Jeremy's hips, dragging his fingernails along the seams of his underwear. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss the his left hip. Hooking his fingers into the comical pacman underwear - which Michael had chosen to ignore for now - he tugged the cloth down, watching with anticipation as his eyes trailed his happy trail, the hair leading down to a very excited dick, half erect and already slightly leaking. Michael feels his mouth water and his own cock twitch slightly in his underwear.

“Like what you see?” Jeremy says it uncertainly, trying his hand at dirty talk, but it falls flat due to self consciousness. Michael just acts like normal, nothing able to keep away his arousal.

“Totally.” He whispers. Without another word he leans forward and gives the red tip of Jeremys dick a kitten lick, causing the receiver to gasp and cover his mouth.

“Oh my God, I've never felt that before.” He whimpers and looks down at Michael, a trail of dried drool off the corner of his mouth.

Michael smirks and opens his mouth wider, taking in the head and giving it an experimental suck. Jeremy's hand grasped the sheets tightly as his mouth was hanging agape.

“Ahn-” Jeremy moans softly and let's one hand go to let it tails down and run his hand through Michael's hair. He scratches at the scalp and Michael moans at the sensation, only causing more pleasure.

With and obscene pop, Michael pulls off and looks up at Jeremy with a dopey smile. Jeremy smiles down back at him and loosens the grip in his hair to run it down and stroke his boyfriends cheek sweetly.

“That was insane.” He breathed and let out a loud sigh. His dick was now fully erect, the head dark and flushed.

Michael leaned up and got face to face with Jeremy, peppering his face with a few loving kisses before leaning up to speak.

“How far do you want to go?” He asked.

“Um… I trust you, and from what I've seen I know you can make me feel good. This whole setup didn't go _quite_ as I had planned,” they both laugh, “but I'm ready to go all the way with you. I love you.” Michael smiles giddily, happiness bubbling within him.

“I love you too.” He kissed the tip of Jeremy's nose softly, eliciting a sweet giggle from his partner.

“Okay, where did you leave the stuff?” He asked, looking around to what he could see.

“That was kind of my problem before all this.” He let out a self conscious laugh.

“I got this.” He gave a faux heroic wink and hopped off the bed quickly. He stood in the middle of the room and gave it a quick scan. Spotting a shiny package under the bed, he got on his hands and knees and checked underneath. He spotted a single condom and lube trapped between the bed frame and nightstand. With an 'aha!” He jumped up victoriously and gave Jeremy a happy smile. Jeremy looked at him fondly and it made Michael's heart skip a beat.

He resituated himself overtop of his boyfriend. With the newly found lube, Michael coated his fingers and tentatively pressed one against the pucker of Jeremy's ass, to which he gasped and bit his lip, readying himself. The finger pushed in slowly. Jeremy sucked in breath through his teeth and closed his eyes. Michael reached forward and grasped his hand, allowing Jeremy to dig his nails into his hand.

With more pumps of his finger, first going slow then picking up his pace. Jeremy's expression began to change from scrunched and uncomfortable, to loose and blissed out.

“Oh, oh, _oh my God._ What the f- holy-” Jeremy arches his back and whimpers.

After the additive of a few more fingers, stretching and rubbing the hot velvet walls, Jeremy was moaning loudly, writing and panting.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ . _Fuck me, oh my God, I'm so ready._ Michael _please._ ” High pitched and panting, Jeremy whined.

Michael slowly removed his fingers, receiving a whine of protest. He gives Jeremy a second to calm down.   

They exchanged smiles and kisses for a few more minutes while Michael slowly began to strip himself of his clothing. Once he was totally naked, he sat back and grabbed the condom. Before he could rip open the package, Jeremy reached forward and grasped his wrist, sitting up. Michael looked at him curiously.

“Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?” He began to coil back, feeling he did something wrong.

“What? No! Oh my gosh.” He giggled and and took the condom pack from Michael's hand. “I-I just wanted to do it for you.” He blushed and looked to the side nervously.

“Oh.” Michael felt touched and also felt himself begin to blush, but pushes it down as he watches in awe as Jeremy tears open the packet. He fumbled a bit, ripping it too much and seeing the condom fall out. He muttered a small 'shit’ and picked it up, tossing the wrapper on the floor.

“Litterer.” Michael commented teasingly.

“Meanie.”

“Meanie? Wow.” He drew out the last 'w’ in wow.

“Shut up and let me do this.” Jeremy couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he carefully rolled the condom slowly onto Michael's dick. He stuck out his tongue in intense concentration. Michael watched affectionately, biting his lip.

Once rolled on, Jeremy sat up and looked at Michael with prideful happiness. To which Michael gave him a proud kiss on the cheek and leaned him back down into laying again. The mood became more serious again as they became re-engaged in another makeout session. After about another 20 minutes of face battling, Michael reached to his side for the lube.

Once pulled out he poured a generous amount onto his hand and began to pump his cock. He coated himself thoroughly. Jeremy reached forward and batted away Michael's hand to do the task himself. Michael let out a low groan as he instead focused his attention on creating more hickeys along Jeremy's easily-bruisable neck. With mixing moans and whines filling the room, Jeremy forces himself to stop stroking before they finish too early.

Michael lines himself up with Jeremy's hole, lacing their fingers together and placing a reassuring kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

“Ready?” He whispers breathlessly.

Jeremy gave a nervous, but reassuring squeeze of Michael's hands. “Yes. Please, I'm ready.”

Michael slowly pushed his dick into Jeremy's hole, letting out almost a growl at the overwhelming sensation of the tightness. Jeremy lets out a broken whimper, digging his nails tightly into the back of Michael's hand. Jeremy is very, _very_ vocal. “Ah- ah, ah, ah-” He had a chant-like mantra of pants.

“D-Does it hurt?” Michael asked, his voice raspy and seductive. The sound of his voice made Jeremy keen.

“A-a bit, keep going.” He urged.

Michael eventually pushed all the way in, he felt his dick throbbing inside, the hotness of the walls was heaven-like. He was panting and moaning above Jeremy, sweat dripping off his temples. He gave Jeremy a little bit to adjust.

“Y-You can move now.” He had loosened his grip on Michael's hands and taken his time to allow himself to stretch open.

Michael slowly pulled out, watching the changes in his boyfriend's face.

Once he pushed back in, albeit slowly, Jeremy coiled and let out a soft, high pitched moan. Michael leaned down and placed reassuring kisses along the expanse of Jeremy's chest and face, hoping to distract as he slowly moved in and out, gradually picking up speed.

Once he hit a pretty fast speed, he leaned up to get the full view. Jeremy was now fully immersed in the feeling. His face was beet red, sweat dripping off his face and making his hair stick to his forehead. His mouth is agape and his eyes closed in pleasure. Intense moans, whimpers and whines shamelessly fell out of his mouth as Michael picked up his speed faster and faster.

“Fuc- nah- I can't… _shit, yeah…_ oh God.” Michael felt bad for the neighbor's of the other apartments, they're sure to receive complaints tomorrow. But he threw those thoughts out the window and allowed himself to just relish in the bliss of this. He's having sex with Jeremy. _Oh God he's having sex with Jeremy. This is amazing!_

Looking down again at his face, he feels a sudden new love rush through him, along with another wave of arousal spreading from his lower stomach to his dick, causing him to gasp.

“Fuck… Michael, Michael, Michael… _ah… I'm gonna, I can't-”_

Michael panted. Watching the unwinding of someone like Jeremy, who usually seems so closed off is like a rare treasure. Only he will be able to see this side of Jeremy.

_Oh fuck._

_I'm taking his virginity_.

With the new, sudden realization he feels a burst of energy and pounds harder, faster. The slide in and out of his dick, the friction, the heat, it all too much. Of all the sex he's ever had there's something different, something real about this time.

Jeremy reaches a hand up and wraps it around the back of Michael's neck and pulled him down, locking their list together in a sweet slow kiss, all the while being pounded. Something about the sincerity and sweetness behind the act of the kiss solidifies something with Michael. He _loves_ Jeremy. He never doubted it before, but this feeling is new, is amazing.

“Mica- Michae- _fuck,_ I'm coming… _Mikey.”_

_Mikey?_

_Shit._

With the nickname and the entrancing sound of Jeremy's pleas, Michael wraps his hand around Jeremy's cock and pumps it fast and hard, enraptured and lost in the feeling of it all. Placing one last kiss to Jeremy's lips, he let's go and comes hard inside of Jeremy, groaning loud and deep into the kiss, pressing harder in hopes to silence his sound a bit. Feeling the hot liquid fill him, Jeremy arched his back, let go of Michael's hands and dug them into his back as he let out a loud, high half-scream, spilling white all over himself and Michael.

With heavy pants slowly turning into normal breathing, Michael removes the condom, ties it off and tosses it away. Laying himself beside Jeremy, he let out a loud, tired yawn. Jeremy chuckled and leaned up to place a kiss to his cheek.

Feeling the cum and sweat sink in left an icky feeling in the both of them. Michael hopped up, a bit wobbly, and hobbled to the bathroom. He grabbed a rag and wet it, also grabbing a dry towel. Coming back to the bedroom, he leaned down and dried up Jeremy lovingly.

He began to clean himself, but Jeremy insisted on doing it for him. He grabbed the rag and dragged it slowly across his skin. He tried to reach every inch of skin he could manage, shooting Michael and happy smile every so often.

After cleaning and drying they settled into the bed, cuddled up with Jeremy's face buried into Michael chest. His warm breath bellowed softly onto Michael's collarbone. Michael looked over the side of the bed and grabbed the comforter that Jeremy had thrown off in his searching frenzy. He wraps the both of them comfortably in the soft blanket. Jeremy looks up and Michael and gave him a sweet smile.

“So… that was… _incredible.”_ Jeremy emphasized and laughed at himself. “In all honesty, it was absolutely amazing. I never could've asked for a better first time. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Michael nuzzled his nose into Jeremy's kitten soft hair and the both drifted softly into sleep.


End file.
